Les jumeaux Potter et la renaissance des étoiles
by Stellan973
Summary: Harry et Iris Potter ont tout fait ensemble depuis leur naissance. Ce n'est pas la lettre d'une école de sorcier, la découverte de leur appartenance à une famille dysfonctionnelle et déchue, ou le fait qu'ils se retrouvent dans deux maisons rivales qui va changer ça ! Première année à Poudlard, suit très peu l'histoire des livres.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour !**

**Voici ma première fanfic ! Cela fait maintenant presque un an que j'en lis, notamment en anglais, et je décide enfin d'écrire la mienne ! **

**Je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre par semaine (désolé d'avance si je ne respecte pas ce timing).**

**Pour rajouter quelques mots sur l'intrigue, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur des jumeaux après avoir commencé une fanfic où les deux jumeaux se retrouvaient dans Serpentard et Gryffondor, ce qui créait un fossé entre les deux. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas du tout naturel pour deux personnes qui ont vécu aussi longtemps ensemble. **

**Concrètement, il est totalement possible que je prenne des idées vues ailleurs, mais je vais essayer tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber dans les divers clichés de fanfic Harry Potter ( bashing de personnage, super-pouvoir du protagoniste, richesse infinie et Lord de 60 familles différentes).**

**Je pense notamment qu'il ne sera pas question de Lord et de noblesse dans cette histoire, bien que la famille sera très importante dans la première année. Les deux jumeaux vont apprendre très tôt qu'ils sont aussi Black, et vont essayer de les réunifier. Bien entendu, tout ce qui tournera autour de cette trame va beaucoup s'éloigner du canon ( par ex : Nymphadora va avoir le même âge que les jumeaux). La première année ne ressemblera pas au bouquin, en grande partie parce que je ne trouve pas ça très intéressant de reprendre l'histoire de la pierre philosophale, qui fait surtout de la présentation de personnage ( Voldemort) et d'univers. Je parle de première année, parce que j'ai l'intention de faire une saga de plusieurs tomes, notamment parce que j'ai deux ou trois idées qui peuvent chacune conduire à une histoire complète ( surtout si on les greffe sur le scénario de base).**

**Bref je m'égare, mais si jamais vous avez des questions sur la tournure que va prendre l'histoire n'hésitez pas !**

Halloween, 1981

Au milieu de la nuit, dans la paisible ville de Godric's Hollow, à l'étage de la maison de la famille Potter, un vif éclat vert jaillit pour la deuxième fois. Une silhouette encapuchonnée enjambe le corps sans vie de Lily Potter, baguette à la main. Le meurtrier se dirige calmement vers le berceau des jumeaux, nés il y-a à peine plus d'un an.

Deux paires d'yeux innocents croisent le regard du Maître des Ténèbres. Le vert vif et innocent face au rouge sang cruel.

Le visage tordu et reptilien de Voldemort s'étire dans l'esquisse d'un sourire. Aujourd'hui, il se débarasse de la plus grande menace à son future règne sur le Monde magique. Les enfants de la prophétie ne seront bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il pointe sa baguette vers eux et prononcent les deux mots fatidiques : Avada Kedavra. Une forte lumière transperce l'obscurité. Et soudain, une douleur insurmontable frappe tout son corps.

Il tombe à genou, trop fier pour crier. Son corps se désagrège petit à petit, comme s'il avait subitement pris feu. Un voile obscur obstrue sa vision, il espère que son supplice se termine bientôt.

Et puis plus rien.

Harry et Iris sont les seuls personnes encore en vie dans la maison.

**Le zoo**

Dix ans plus tard

Harry avait du mal a dissimuler sa joie d'aller au zoo. Certes, il était accompagné des trois personnes qu'il détestait le plus : son cousin Dudley ainsi que Petunia et Vernon, sa tante et son oncle. Cependant, comme depuis toujours dans sa vie, il était accompagné de sa sœur jumelle, et c'était de loin le plus important.

La vie au numéro 4, Privet Drive, était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Il avait vite compris que Iris et lui n'avait pas été adoptés de bon cœur. Entre l'harcèlement verbal constant des adultes, toutes les tâches ménagères qu'il leur était exigé de faire, et l'étroite chambre dans laquelle ils vivaient, ancien dépotoir de Dudley, le jeune garçon était content d'avoir au moins une personne de son côté, et il ferait tout pour elle.

Il se rappelle d'un épisode spécifique, il y'a quelques années. A l'école, leur énorme cousin et ses amis couraient après sa sœur, une de leur cible de prédilection. En voyant ça, Harry avait attrapé la main de sa jumelle, et, en l'espace d'un instant, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans le placard sous l'escalier, leur chambre de l'époque. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment c'était possible, mais au moins il avait sauvé Iris.

La punition qui s'en était suivie n'avait en aucun cas terni le souvenir. Quelques claques et une interdiction de manger le soir n'étaient rien en comparaison de la santé d'Iris.

Bénéfice inattendu de l'affaire, Dudley se tenait désormais bien à l'écart de leur duo, et refusait de s'approcher des deux « monstres », comme il les appelait.

Il regarda une dizaine de mètre devant lui sa sœur, qui était en train de lire attentivement la fiche explicative sur le boa constricteur. C'était tout-elle, toute information est bonne à prendre, surtout si elle utilisable dans son intérêt plus tard. Comme la fois où elle avait entendu la mère de Piers discuter des problèmes « d'accidents nocturnes » de son fils, et qu'elle avait ensuite fait chanter l'ami de Dudley. « Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir », une de ces phrases préférées, qu'elle avait lu dans un bouquin à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Ce n'était bien évidemment pas chez les Dursley qu'elle risquait de trouver un livre, encore moins éducatif.

Harry n'était pas allergique à apprendre, loin de là. Mais il ne partageait pas la soif insatiable de sa sœur pour l'activité.

Le garçon, petit pour son âge, rejoint Iris devant l'enclos à serpents. Comme si elle l'avait senti arriver, sa sœur se met à parler :

« Les serpents sont quand même fascinants. Ils sont installés paisiblement, sur leur branche, mais personne vient les embêter. Malgré leur calme, tout le monde sait qu'ils peuvent être très dangereux.

-Un peu comme toi, non ? Lui répond son frère, sourire au lèvre.

Iris se retourne, la question évidente dans le regard.

« Je veux dire, reprend Harry, les autres enfants à l'école nous laissent tranquille en grande partie à cause de toi. Tu effraie la bande à Dudley !

-Arrête, c'est le coup de la téléportation qui l'a fait flipper. Il était à deux doigts de se faire dessus quand il est rentré à la maison. »

La téléportation, l'une des nombreuses choses inexplicables autour des deux enfants. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait tout les deux compris qu'il se passait souvent des événements extraordinaires autour d'eux. Ils n'en parlaient pas avec les autres, leur oncle piquant des colères folles lorsque la moindre « anormalité » était évoquée.

« Je sais pas trop, Riri, Piers n'ose même pas te regarder dans les yeux. »

Pendant un moment, les deux se taisent, en contemplant le reptile derrière le verre.

« Tu penses qu'il se plaît, là-dedans ? Demande Iris, rompant le silence.

-Je pense qu'il aimerais retourner dans la nature, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Du coup, il se contente de ce qu'il a, se disant que c'est mieux que rien. »

Les mots « Un peu comme nous » n'avaient pas besoin de sortir de sa bouche pour qu'elle comprenne l'idée. Combien de fois ils avaient imaginé s'enfuir des Dursley, partir vivre en vadrouille, et ne plus jamais regarder derrière. Mais ils savaient que c'étaient plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« _Peut-être que vous devriez demander au principal intéressé, plutôt que d'en parler comme s'il n'existait pas._ »Dans son enclot, le boa avait levé la tête et les regardait fixement.

Harry est le premier à se remettre de sa surprise :

«_ Excuse nous, on se savait pas que tu pouvais parler._

-_Evidemment que je sais parler ! Le plus impressionnant est que vous, petits humains, sachiez parler la noble langue des serpents. C'est un don rare, surtout ici. Au Brésil, d'où je viens, les humains bénis par ce don sont plus nombreux, et plus humbles. _»

Les jumeaux échangent un regard, à moitié ébahis, à moitié amusés par le ton condescendant du serpent.

« _Voudrais-tu retourner là bas ?_ Le questionne Iris.

-_Je n'y ai pas vécu une grande partie de ma vie, mais j'aimerais au moins goûter à nouveau à la liberté, ne serait-ce quelques jours. Je sens qu'il ne me reste plus tant de lunes à vivr_e. »

Malheureusement pour les deux enfants, la conversation coupe court lorsqu'ils entendent la voix de leur cousin Dudley, criant d'un air excité :

« Regarde Piers, les monstres ont fait bouger le serpent !

Il coure vers le terrarium, bousculant au passage Harry, ce qui lui valut un regard froid de la part d'Iris.

« Bouge, sale bête ! Menace t-il le serpent, en se mettant à frapper sur la vitre.

-_Moi, une sale bête ? Tu as de la chance d'être de l'autre coté de cette vitre, vermine ! _Mais seuls les jumeaux Potter le comprennent.

Soudain,les mains de Dudley traversent la vitre, où du moins, l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant. L'enfant, dont la taille rivalisait celle d'un petit pachyderme, poursuit sont élan et se retrouve tête la première dans le bassin de l'enclos. Au même instant, le boa saisit l'opportunité pour s'enfuir en glissant par dessus les jambes du garçon, directement en dehors de sa prison. Piers s'écarte rapidement de son chemin, mais Iris et son frère restent figés sur place, sous le coup de la stupeur.

«_ Merci, petits humains, la nature n'oubliera pas ce que vous avez fais pour moi. Bon voyage !_

Sur ces mots, le boa s'enfuit loin du zoo.

Harry se retourne vers l'enclot de l'animal, et éclate de rire en voyant Dudley toujours dedans, paniqué par la réapparition du verre. Une joie de courte durée cependant, puisqu'il aperçoit son oncle et sa tante se diriger vers eux. Il sait qu'il ne risque pas de beaucoup sortir de sa chambre dans les prochains jours …

**Les lettres**

1er Juillet 1991

Le reste des vacances avait vu la routine s'installer au 4 Privet Drive. Harry et Iris, après avoir écopé d'une semaine d'interdiction de sortir de leur chambre, se sont retrouvés à faire la cuisine, le ménage, prendre soin du jardin, comme toujours depuis leur arrivée. Parfois, il arrivait à Iris d'en vouloir à ses parents de les avoir laissé dans cette situation, quelle idée stupide de conduire après avoir bu !

Elle acceptait cependant sa misère sans sourciller, elle avait appris bien assez tôt que cela ne servait à rien de se plaindre, bien au contraire.

Au moins, avec son frère, ils pouvaient décider de qui faisait quoi. Étonnamment, malgré qu'il soit d'habitude le plus impulsif et elle la plus réfléchie, elle le laissait cuisiner. Il était bien meilleur, la cuisine étant la seule pièce où il savait se montrer très patient et méticuleux. Mieux valait faire correctement le travail, inutile de se retrouver puni bêtement.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de faire la vaisselle quand la désagréable voix de Pétunia ordonne :

« Va chercher le courrier Iris ! Vernon attend une lettre importante ! »

Son frère lui sourit gentiment, pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne le gênait pas de laver tout seul.

Elle va donc récupérer les lettres tombées au pied de la porte d'entrée.

Dans le tas, deux lettres attirent son attention, de part leur intitulé :

Mademoiselle Iris Potter,

Deuxième chambre au premier étage

4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging

L'autre était adressée à son frère. Par dessus un tampon qui lui était inconnu, celui de l'école de Poudlard.

Elle donne le reste du courrier à son oncle, qui l'attend dans le salon, puis se dirige tranquillement rejoindre Harry, pour lui donner sa lettre.

« C'est quoi dans ta main ? Lui demande Vernon, un rictus suspicieux sur le visage.

-C'est pour Harry et moi, lui répond Iris, tout en sachant pertinemment que cette réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Quoi ? Donne moi-ça ! S'écrie-t-il en lui prenant des mains les deux enveloppes. Son visage est rapidement devenu rouge, sous le coup de la colère, et devint même violacé après avoir lu l'intitulé.

-Dans votre chambre tout de suite ! Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces lettres ! »

Sans piper mot, la jeune fille fait signe à son frère de la suivre et monte les escaliers.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Harry prend la parole :

« C'était vraiment pour nous ? On a jamais reçu de courrier jusque là …

-C'est pas le plus bizarre, en plus. Les lettres précisaient « Deuxième chambre au premier étage », et venait d'une école que je ne connais pas. Comment c'est possible ?

-Et Vernon était vraiment en colère, quand ils les a vu. Je suis sûr qu'il sait ce que c'était, lui.

-Pas la peine de se prendre la tête la dessus, Ryry. De toute façon, il a du jeter les enveloppes au feu, on en saura pas plus. »

2 Juillet 1991

« Toi, va chercher le courrier ! »

Harry s'empresse d'aller le récupérer, espérant au fond de lui recevoir à nouveau une lettre, et cette fois pouvoir la lire.

A sa grande surprise, il y a en haut du tas, deux lettres de la part de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour lui, avant même qu'il ne puisse les récupérer, son énorme cousin s'en empare avec une agilité qu'on ne lui imagine pas en le regardant.

« Papa, les jumeaux ont reçus du courrier ! »

-Rends moi ça Dudley, s'emporte Harry, c'est pour moi ! »

S'il avait vu son oncle se diriger vers lui, il se serait abstenu de cette remarque. Ce dernier le gifla et le menaça :

« Sous ce toit, rien n'est à toi, garçon. Nous t'avons accueilli, nous t'avons donné un lit et à manger, à toi et ta sœur. Si tu veux manger ce soir, tu as intérêt à oublier ces lettres, c'est compris ? »

A ce moment, une enveloppe ce glisse sous la porte. Puis une autre, et encore deux après. Deux exemplaires de chaque lettres, identiques au précédentes. L'adulte se hâte de vérifier s'il y'a quelqu'un derrière la porte, et constate que le porche est vide.

Tremblant de colère, il se retourne vers le petit enfant au yeux verts :

« Pas de repas pour toi ce soir ! Monte dans ta chambre, et vite ! »

Sachant qu'il ne gagnera pas ce combat, Harry se résigne et rejoint sa sœur.

Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, ils réfléchissent à un plan pour pouvoir lire ces fameuses lettres, sans que leur famille ne s'en rende compte...

3 Juillet 1991

Harry était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer les pancakes et le bacon pour le petit déjeuner, tandis que ça sœur était en train de laver le hall d'entrée, en attendant patiemment le courrier. Le plan était qu'elle puisse récupérer un exemplaire de chaque, avant que Vernon ou Dudley viennent les embêter.

Elle était en train de dépoussiérer le meuble à chaussure lorsqu'elle entend le postier s'arrêter devant leur maison. Rapidement, elle se prépare à intercepter les lettres, dès qu'elles passent par l'encoche dans la porte.

Malheureusement pour Iris, son oncle a aussi vu le postier, et, fait assez rare pour être noté, décide de sortir du canapé de son plein gré pour aller récupérer les lettres. En entendant son pas lourd dans la pièce d'à coté, la petite fille se met à paniquer. Il n'y a nulle part ou se cacher ! Elle aurait besoin d'un petit miracle pour mener à bien sa mission.

Par chance, Harry avait aussi vu Vernon se diriger vers l'entrée, et décide de créer une distraction pour le ralentir. Il renverse une poêle dans la cuisine, en faisant un maximum de vacarme.

« Garçon ! Tu n'as pas intérêt d'avoir gâché de la nourriture ! »

Et les pas se dirigent désormais vers la cuisine, laissant juste assez de temps à Iris pour récupérer les lettres et aller les cacher dans leur petite chambre.

**Plus tard, dans la soirée**

Une fois le travail journalier effectué, les jumeaux se retrouvent confinés dans leur chambre.

« Vite, montre moi ce qu'elles disent ! Fais pas durer le suspens ! »

Harry avait du mal à contenir son impatience. Iris, amusée par son enthousiasme, ouvre sa lettre et la place entre eux pour qu'il puisse la lire en même temps qu'elle :

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
Commandeur du Grand-__Ordre de Merlin__  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Chère __Mlle Potter__,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou__ le __31 juillet__ au plus tard. Il est également possible d'écrire votre réponse au dos de cette lettre, si vous ne posséder pas d'hibou.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mlle Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe _

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__ \- ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en __cuir__ de __dragon__ ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements__ (niveau 1)__, de __Miranda Fauconnette__  
__L'Histoire de la Magie__, de __Bathilda Tourdesac__  
__Magie théorique__, de __Adalbert Lasornette__  
__Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants__, de __Emeric G. Changé__  
__Mille herbes et champignons magiques__, de __Phyllida Augirolle__  
__Potions magiques__, de __Arsenius Beaulitron__  
__Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques__, de __Norbert Dragonneau__  
__Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger__,__ de __Quentin Jentremble__._

_Fournitures  
1 __baguette magique__  
1 __chaudron__ (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un __hibou__ OU un __chat__ OU un __crapaud__._

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE _

_BALAI__. _

Iris relis une deuxième fois ça lettre, essayant d'encaisser ce qu'elle vient de lire. Ecole de sorcellerie ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? Cela dit, quelqu'un se serait donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'ils tombent dans le panneau.

Elle croise le regard de son frère, et voit au fond de ces yeux qu'il à la même pensée qu'elle : cela explique tellement de choses...

« Ça à l'air tiré par les cheveux, mais en même temps, on a un moyen facile de vérifier si c'est vrai, Lui dit-elle, l'incrédulité tangible dans sa voix. On répond au dos de la lettre, en expliquant la situation avec les Dursley, puis on attend de voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Dans le cas ou c'est vrai, j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où on peut trouver une baguette magique et un chaudron, et encore moins combien ça coûte. On pas d'argent !

-Calme toi Riri, on verra plus tard, c'est pas le plus important.

-De la magie ! Tu imagines si c'est vrai ? Ca serait incroyable !

-Il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen pour que Petunia et Vernon nous laisse y aller. D'ailleurs, t'as vu comment Vernon réagit quand il voit les lettres ? Je suis sûr qu'il sait ce que c'est. »

Le petit garçon voyant la colère se dessiner dans le regard de sa sœur, choisit de la prendre dans ses bras, l'un des rares moyens qu'il avait trouver pour la calmer dans ces situations.

« Tu penses qu'ils était comme nous, Papa et Maman ? Demande t-elle.

-Je sais pas Riri, écrivons notre réponse, et voyons ce qu'il se passe demain. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. »

4 Juillet 1991

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Privet Drive, la matinée commençait à peine ce Samedi de vacances.

Les Dursley étaient encore profondément endormis. Les Potter, quand à eux, avaient eu du mal à fermer l'oeil, ils étaient toujours remués par les émotions de la veille. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant qu'ils allaient vivre l'une des journées les plus incroyables de leur vie.

Non loin du numéro 4, une personne apparaît de nulle part, comme si une force supérieure l'avait subitement déposée là.

Mme McGonagall, la directrice-adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard venait voir les deux futurs élèves les plus attendus de leur année.

Le peu d'informations qu'elle avait pu cerner dans leur réponse était pour le moins perturbant. Elle craignait que les jumeaux Potter n'avaient pas vécu une enfance heureuse avec leur famille. Albus et elle avait eu vent des tensions entre Petunia et sa défunte sœur, mais ils espéraient qu'elle saurait les mettre de coté. Les protections autour de leur maison, qui avaient pu être érigé grâce au lien de sang qu'elle partageait avec les deux bébés, leur garantissaient une sécurité vis à vis des sorciers.

Elle s'approche de la porte et toque fort pour faire savoir sa présence.

Lorsque personne ne lui répond la première fois, elle frappe à nouveau, pour cette fois-ci entendre des voix à l'intérieur :

« Garçon, va voir qui vient nous réveiller à cette heure ! »

De toute évidence, elle avait sorti de leur sommeil les habitants de la maison. Elle savait qu'il était encore tôt, mais son cœur ne voulait pas perdre une seconde pour vérifier ses soupçons.

Après un court moment, un petit enfant au cheveux noirs lui ouvre la porte. Derrière des lunettes rondes, elle peut voir des yeux verts, trahissant la fatigue. Lily...

« Bonjour, M. Potter je présume. Je me présente, je suis Mme McGonagall, directrice-adjointe et professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard.

A ces mots, elle peut voir l'excitation se dessiner sur le visage du garçon.

-Enchanté madame. Vous voulez dire que ce n'était pas une blague, la magie, l'école tout ça existe vraiment ?

-Très certainement, mais Petunia a du en parler à ta sœur et toi, je ne m'abuse ?

Le regard noir et le masque qui remplace l'émotion sur son visage sont une réponse suffisante à sa question.

-Je vois. Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler ta sœur, je pense que c'est quelque chose que vous devez tout les deux entendre.

A ces mots, Harry se précipite à l'étage.

-Iris ! Viens, c'est une professeur de Poudlard, elle est venue !

Cependant, la voix qui lui répond n'est pas celle d'une jeune fille.

-Quoi ! tu as accepté l'une de ces personnes dans la maison ?! »

La grosse voix de Vernon résonne dans la maison, suivie des lourds bruits de pas associés à sa stature.

Les deux enfants dévalent l'escalier, suivi de près par un oncle fou de rage, le visage pouvant faire pâlir les tomates les plus mûres.

« Vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma maison, allez-vous en tout de suite, avant que j'appelle la police !

Pendant ce temps, Petunia et Dudley descendent aussi, tout en restant derrière Vernon, effrayés par la visiteuse inattendue.

-Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, M. Dursley. C'est leur histoire, leur vie, que je viens leur présenter. Vous auriez du leur en parler il y a bien longtemps.

-On ne veut pas de votre genre ici, et il est hors de question que les deux gosses aillent dans votre école de monstres, comme leurs bons à rien de parents ! »

A ces mots, McGonagall sort sa baguette et bloque la langue du pachyderme en face d'elle. Du coin de l'oeil, et voit la surprise et la fascination des deux Potter, mais elle était actuellement trop énervée par les propos de Vernon Dursley pour leur expliquer ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-James et Lily étaient parmi les personnes les plus formidables que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer ! Ils ont donné leur vie pour que leurs enfants vivent, et c'est comme ça que vous traiter leur sacrifice ? Petunia, votre sœur vous aimais, malgré votre jalousie, et regarder comment vous le lui rendez !

-Excusez-moi, l'interrompt Iris, la professeure entendant sa voie pour la première fois, mais que voulez dire par sacrifice ? Ils ne sont pas mort dans un accident de voiture?

-Quoi, certainement pas ! Vos parents sont des héros du monde sorcier, qui ont tenu tête face à l'un des sorciers les plus méprisables que l'on est connu. Et vous Petunia, vous êtes une disgrâce à la mémoire de votre sœur, mentir sur sa mort, à ses enfants ! La professeur tremble presque de rage, mais essaie tant bien que mal de se calmer.

-Iris, Harry, reprend-elle, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez venir avec moi, je vais vous montrer le Chemin de Traverse, le quartier sorcier de Londres. Je crains que je ne pourrais me contenir plus longtemps en compagnie de votre famille.

Les frères et sœurs échangent un regard avant de prendre une décision. Ils savent qu'il ne devraient pas avoir autant confiance dans une inconnue, mais ils choisissent tout de même de la suivre.

Vernon, qui ne peut toujours pas parler, à cause du sort de la professeure, essaie d'attraper Harry par l'épaule avant qu'il ne la suive. Un éclair bleu atteint sa main et la colle au mur.

-Si jamais vous essayer de mettre la main sur l'un de vos neveux, je vous promets que vous terminerez à Azkaban avant la fin de la journée.

A ces mots, Pétunia pousse un cri qu'elle étouffe de la main. McGonagall esquisse un sourire cruel à cette réaction.

-Je vous charge d'expliquer à votre mari ce que je vient de dire, Petunia. »Elle offre un regard bienveillant aux enfants à coté d'elle. « Mlle et M. Potter, venez avec moi, je vous promet que je vais vous trouvez des meilleurs accommodations qu'eux, même si je dois vous hébergez moi-même. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Il y a beaucoup d'exposition du monde, et d'explications, mais c'est une étape nécessaire, et je me voyais mal faire une ellipse pour l'esquiver. Même si j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite ! **

**On commence à toucher le cœur du sujet. Les autres personnages que j'ai mis en tag font leur apparition, et une bonne partie des Blacks ont déjà eu leurs quelques lignes de gloires. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je vous remercies aussi des retours. Les reviews font vraiment plaisir, et motivent beaucoup ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait déjà autant de monde qui suive la fics, je pensait que les premiers chapitres allait passer inaperçus, noyés dans la masse. **

**Bref, un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier celui là !**

**Comme je vois beaucoup de monde faire ça, dans l'en-tête de leurs fics, je vais pas me gêner et je vais vous parlez un peu de ce que je lis en ce moment. J'ai dévoré les fics de l'auteur JacobApples. C'est extrêmement bien écrit, et s'est orienté romance/famille. Il a beaucoup de couple inhabituels, celle que je lis en ce moment est une fic Harry/Narcissa, justifié par un voyage dans le temps. Harry est aussi le père de Teddy, et l'élève seul. C'est très fluffy par moment, mais le bon genre de fluff ! C'est en anglais par contre (désolé!). Après, je trouve que les fics sont un super moyen de progresser en anglais, le vocabulaire est rarement très poussé, et le niveau d'anglais est très abordable.**

**Voilà voilà, passez une bonne journée !**

« Madame, vous pouvez vraiment lancer des sorts avec votre baguette ? »

Le groupe de trois était actuellement dans le magicobus, direction Le Chaudron Baveur. En voyant arriver le bus, conduisant à toute allure dans la banlieue de Londres, les enfants avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter comme mode de transport « sûr et sans danger ». Cependant la professeur leur avait assuré que beaucoup de gens prenaient le bus chaque jour, et qu'il n'y avait quasiment jamais d'accident.

« Oui, tout les sorciers ont une baguette, et vous apprendrez à l'utiliser à Poudlard. Cela fait partie des choses que nous allons acheter au Chemin de Traverse. »

-Avec quoi allons nous l'acheter, demande Harry, nous n'avons pas d'argent. N'allez pas croire que nous ne sommes pas reconnaissants que vous nous ayez sorti de chez les Dursley, mais nous n'avions rien qui nous appartient.

-Monsieur Potter, je pense qu'après un tour à la banque de Gringotts, vous ne direz pas la même chose. Vos grands-parents étaient assez fortunés, et vos parents ne vous aurais jamais laissé sans un sou.

-Vous connaissiez nos parents, madame ? Le jeune garçon était visiblement excité à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents.

-J'ai eu la chance d'enseigner la métamorphose à vos deux parents. Ils étaient dans la même année, en Gryffondor. Lily était brillante et studieuse, surtout en charme et en potion. Votre père était plus prompt à faire des bêtises avec ses amis, mais c'était aussi un sorcier talentueux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma matière. Vous leur ressemblez beaucoup. Harry a les yeux de Lily, et les cheveux de votre père. Mais dans le visage, vous ressemblez tout les deux à vos grands-parents, Charlus et Dorea. Mlle Potter a hérité des yeux bleus pâle de Dorea, et les cheveux roux de votre mère. »

McGonagall pouvait voir que les deux enfants étaient ravis d'en savoir plus sur leur famille, même si ce n'était que quelques informations. Elle suppose que Pétunia a été avare sur le sujet.

Iris comme à son habitude, garde dans un coin de la tête les points qu'elle n'a pas compris et lui demande plus d'explications :

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire plus sur votre matière, et qu'est ce que c'est un Gryffondor ?

-Je vois que vous êtes aussi curieuse que votre mère, Mademoiselle Potter. La métamorphose est peut-être la matière magique la plus complexe, du moins parmi celles qui requièrent une baguette. Elle consiste à faire changer de forme à un objet, ou un être vivant. »

Pour illustrer ses mots, elle sort un mouchoir de sa poche, et, après un simple coup de baguette, celui se transforme en papillon, qui vole quelques instants au dessus d'eux, avant de se cogner contre une vitre suite à un virage trop brusque du magicobus.

-... Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit pour réaliser des sorts de plus grandes envergures, mais je pense que vous comprenez. » Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage, en voyant les deux enfants impressionnés par un tour qu'elle considérait facile.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir faire des choses comme ça ! S'exclame le frère. Et un gryffondor, c'est une espèce d'animal magique ?

-Non, même si vous avez raison dans l'idée qu'il existe beaucoup de créatures magiques, certaines familières de la fiction moldue. Les dragons par exemple. Gryffondor est le nom d'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, avec Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ils ont aussi donné leurs noms au quatre maisons de l'école, dans lesquels tout les élèves sont répartis lors de leur premier jour.

Gryffondor et la maison des enfants qui valorisent la bravoure et la détermination avant tout. Poufsouffle et celle de la tolérance, l'honnêteté et la loyauté. Serdaigle favorise l'intelligence et l'originalité, la créativé. Enfin, les traits communs au Serpentard sont l'ambition, la ruse et la fierté. Vos deux parents étaient Gryffondor, et je suis moi même la directrice de cette maison.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, on sera réparti avec d'autres élèves qui ont les même traits d'esprits que nous ? Est-ce que c'est pas mieux dans un groupe d'avoir un peu de chaque qualité ? »

A ces mots Harry esquisse un sourire. En entendant la description de chacune de maison, il avait une très bonne idée d'où allait atterrir sa sœur. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il irait dans la même maison, malgré qu'il ne veuille pas la quitter.

-Rien n'empêche aux élèves de chaque maison de se fréquenter, c'est même encouragé par le règlement. Cela dit, vous verrez qu'il existe une certaine rivalité entre elles, notamment à cause du quidditch et de la coupe des quatres Maisons. Le quidditch est un sport sorcier qui se déroule sur des balais volants. La coupe permet de récompenser la Maison qui est la plus assidue et qui a récolté le moins de punitions dans l'année.

Et ainsi, les jumeaux posent encore de nombreuses questions lors du trajet, auxquelles la professeure répond patiemment.

**Le chaudron baveur**

Harry ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre derrière la porte du bistrot. McGonagall leur avait expliqué leur statut de célébrités, suite à la chute de Voldemort, même s'il avait du mal à le comprendre.

Qu'avaient-ils fait, à part survivre ? Ce n'était pas de leur faute, mais bien un coup de chance, un miracle qui a fait que le mage noir est mort à leur place. Et si c'était déjà désagréable pour lui d'être au centre de l'attention, c'était pire encore pour sa sœur.

Ils arboraient tous les deux les marques de cette nuit fatidique. Lui une une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au dessus du sourcil gauche, Iris une longue cicatrice droite qui coupait en deux son sourcil droit. Il avait vu suffisamment souvent les autres filles se moquer du caractère garçon manqué que cela donnait à sa sœur pour comprendre que ça la gène autant. Maintenant qu'il sait d'où elles proviennent, il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

A coté de lui, Iris souffle un grand coup pour se préparer mentalement. « N'y pense pas, ils ne te connaissent pas, pas vraiment. Tu ne leur dois rien ». Elle s'était répétée ces mots de nombreuses fois par le passé, à chaque fois qu'un passant la regardait avec mépris, comme la délinquante que les Dursley avaient peinte à leurs voisins.

La professeure ouvre la porte, et passe en premier, les deux enfants sur les talons. Ils tentent de se faire discrets, de ne croiser le regard de personne, malgré leur curiosité évidente pour le monde qui s'ouvre autour d'eux. Ils entrevoient les robes des sorciers, hommes et femmes, tombants jusqu'au sol, allants de coloris sombres jusqu'à des couleurs plus exotiques.

Le groupe était presque à la sortie quand un client un peu curieux s'approche d'eux :

« Sainte Morgana, c'est les Potter ! » A ces mots, tout les yeux se tournent vers eux, et les gens se bousculent pour les voir de plus près.

« Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait ! Vous êtes de véritables héros !

-Est-ce que je peux vous serrer la main, ça serait un honneur !

-Je peux prendre une photo avec vous ? Mon fils et l'un de vos plus grands fans !

Une brouhaha grandit rapidement au sein de l'établissement, et les deux enfants sont engouffrés par la masse indisciplinée qui se rue vers eux. Heureusement, McGonagall lève sa baguette, et une bulle se forme autour d'eux trois :

-Assez ! Laissez-ces deux pauvres enfants tranquilles ! Ils ne sont pas venus ici pour être attaqués par des inconnus. Ayez un peu de respect, par Merlin ! »

De leur coté, Harry et Iris étaient choqués. Certes, ils savaient qu'ils étaient connus, mais un tel niveau de célébrité, de fanatisme, c'en était ridicule ! Leur parents étaient morts cet Halloween 1981, pourquoi voudrait-il être connus pour ça ?

La vieille dame presse un peu le pas pour sortir avec eux dans une ruelle qui donne sur un haut mur en briques noires.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez du assister à cette cohue. Je n'en reviens pas que des adultes puissent agir ainsi ! »

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, lui répond calmement le garçon, ce n'était pas votre faute. On ne s'attendait pas être accueillis comme Elton John, c'est tout. »Il se retourne vers la barrière. « Excusez-moi, mais que faisons nous ici ?

-Cette barrière est là pour bloquer les moldus. Pour la désactiver, c'est très simple. »

A ces mots, elle tape avec sa baguette sur trois briques, et un trou se forme dans le mur. Derrière, une ruelle pleine de vie dans laquelle les gens défilent dans tout les sens, comme si de rien n'était.

« Bienvenus au Chemin de Traverse, le quartier sorcier de Londres. C'est ici que nous allons acheter vos affaires pour Poudlard, mais nous devons d'abord aller à Gringotts, retirer de l' argent, et voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour votre situation avec les Dursley. Suivez-moi.

Les deux enfants étaient bouche bées : Partout autour d'eux, de la magie. On la sentait dans l'air, un petit frémissement qui chatouillait la peau. Ils se sentaient vivants, vraiment vivants, pour la première fois peut-être. Comme s'il leur manquait une petite pièce pour être complets et qu'ils venaient de la trouver. En voyant leur réaction McGonagall leur explique :

« La concentration d'êtres magiques au même endroit peut se ressentir. C'est un sentiment qui peut-être plaisant, mais aussi très sinistre selon les créatures alentours. C'est une forme de sixième sens, pour les sorciers. Cela dit, je dois admettre que j'ai rarement vu des enfants réagir comme vous, il faut en général beaucoup d'expérience avec la magie pour obtenir un tel résultat.

Iris acquiesça béatement. Son regard s'était fixé sur une animalerie, avec des hiboux et des chouettes dans des cages. Elle se rappelle la mention d'un hibou dans la lettre de Poudlard, avec lequel elle pouvait envoyer du courrier.

La professeur, remarquant ce qu'elle observait relève la question silencieuse :

« Les animaux de compagnies sorciers sont un peu différents de ceux des moldus. Ici, les chouettes, les chats, et même les crapauds sont très populaires. Il existe même une race de chat sorcier, les fléreurs. Ce sont des animaux très intelligents. Nous pourrons regarder au retour de la banque, si l'un d'entre eux vous intéresse. »

**Gringotts **

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas dévisager le gobelin en face de lui. Il était plus petit que lui, avec de longues oreilles pointues et des rangées de dents à en faire pâlir un requin.

La professeur venait de lui fournir la clé au coffre des Potter. Apparemment, il est aussi possible d'y stocker des objets de valeurs, c'est pour cela que le gobelin avait déclaré :

« Monsieur Potter m'avait demandé d'amener ses enfants à leur coffre, et de leur donner plusieurs objets. Je vais vous y conduire de ce pas. »

Le chariot qui les transportait dans les sous-sols de la banque n'avait rien à envier aux montagnes russes les plus folles, non pas qu' Harry ait déjà mis les pieds dans un parc d'attraction. Derrière de hautes colonnes, il aperçois une énorme tête de reptile, quelque chose qui pourrait être un dragon. La chaleur des flammes au loin confirme sa réflexion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux enfants sont devant une grande porte, le nom Potter inscrit dessus en grandes lettres dorées. Gripsec, le gobelin qui les accompagnait, sort la clé de la poche et la tend à Harry.

« Seul vous et votre sœur pouvez ouvrir le coffre. C'était l'une des conditions très précises de vos parents. Ils ne voulaient pas que trop de monde y aient accès, surtout pas le ministère.»

Timidement, il s'approche et met la clé dans le verrou. Des mécanismes compliqués s'enclenchent, et la porte s'ouvre en deux.

Iris rejoint son frère et lui prend la main, pour qu'ils entrent ensemble.

A l'intérieur, un tas immense de pièces d'or est entreposé au centre. « Celles en or, c'est des gallions » se rappelle t-il de la conversation avec McGonagall. Il sort un petit sac de sa poche, La professeur le lui avait donné pour pouvoir stocker leur argent, et leurs affaires. Il avait des sortilèges d'extensions dessus, apparemment. Il prit quelques dizaines de pièces.

De son coté, Iris était plus attirée par une armoire avec une collection de bouquins. Le gobelin arrive à ses côtés et déclare :

« Le contenu de cette armoire était ce que vos parents voulaient que vous récupériez, la première fois que vous mettiez les pieds à Gringotts. Il s'agit de leur journaux personnels, dans lesquels ils avaient ressassé leur vie. Certains tomes appartiennent à vos grands-parents, et à votre parrain Sirius Black. »

En entendant ce nom, McGonagall se tend et se met à protester :

« Vous ne suggérez tout de même pas qu'ils lisent ce qu 'il a écrit ? Pas après ce qu'il a fait ! »

-Je ne fais que suivre les indications de mes défunts clients, ce n'est pas mon travail d'émettre un jugement sur vos querelles humaines, répond le petit être dans un rictus. Cependant, que vous le vouliez ou non, les enfants ont un parrain et une grand-mère de la famille Black, peut-être devrait-il en apprendre un peu plus dessus.

-Excusez-moi, interrompt Iris, mais peut-être pouvez vous nous expliquez pourquoi nous ne devrions pas lire les journaux de notre parrain ? »

La professeur pince son nez sous ses lunettes, elle ne voulait vraiment pas leur apprendre ça aujourd'hui, aussi jeunes. Mais si elle avait bien cerné la personnalité presque inquisitrice de la fille au cheveux roux, elle ne pourrait pas se sortir de cette affaire.

-J'aurais aimé vous épargner tout cela. Sirius était l'un des plus proches amis de votre père, pendant toutes leurs années à Poudlard. Pendant la guerre, lorsque vos parents se sont cachés, il était la seule personne qui savait leur location. Malheureusement, il avait changé de camp, et les a trahis à Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Le mage noir qui a assassiné vos parents. Son vrai nom est... Voldemort, mais personne n'aime prononcer son nom, il y-a une forme de tabou autour.

-Attendez, coupe Harry, vous voulez dire que ce Sirius est la raison pour laquelle nos parents sont morts ? Que l'on s'est retrouvé chez les Dursley ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez aussi tôt. Sirius Black est un meurtrier. Dans sa fuite, il a tué un autre ami de vos parents, Peter Pettigrow, ainsi que treize innocents. Il est actuellement emprisonné à vie à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus qu'a moitié. Il tremblait de rage. Trahi, ses parents avaient été vendus à leur pire ennemi, par ce type ! La seule maigre consolation est qu'il payait pour ses crimes.

Iris, un peu plus lucide, serra la main de son frère pour lui montrer son support.

« Il y-a cependant un point quelque peu étrange, reprend Gripsec derrière eux. L'enchantement autour de cette armoire ne devait rapatrier que les livres des membres de la famille des enfants. Or, une telle trahison aurait du en temps normal briser ce contrat. »

A ces mots la professeure de métamorphose se retourne. Que veut-il dire par là ?

Iris, prit une décision et commence à récupérer les bouquins.

« Je pense que l'on devrait tout prendre, même ceux de Sirius Black. Qui sait, on en apprendra plus sur Voldemort, comme ça, et ses autres serviteurs. »

En entendant cela, Harry se calme et esquisse un sourire. C'est bien sa sœur ça, à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pouvait tirer d'une situation , même terrible comme celle-ci. Surtout quand il s'agit de livres ! Il va la rejoindre, l'aide à ranger, et prends le premier tome qui lui tombe sous la main : Notes personnelles de potions, Lily Potter.

«Est-ce que l'on apprend les potions à Poudlard ? ça à l'air de ressembler à la cuisine.

-Oui, répond McGonagall, contente de changer de sujet. Le professeur actuel, Severus Rogue, était d'ailleurs un ami de votre mère à l'école. C'est une matière très exigeante, qui récompense la minutie et le sérieux.

-Je pense que je vais lire celui-là en premier, alors ! Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser être la meilleure dans toutes les matières, hein Riri ? » Sa sœur roule des yeux à la remarque.

La sorcière les accompagnant se fend d'un sourire triste, en contemplant la complicité entre les deux enfants. Elle s'en veut énormément de les avoir laissé au sein de cette maison, sans amour, sans aucun contact bienveillant pendant dix ans. Elle ne peut qu'être ébahie par la chaleur qui émane d'eux, la joie qu'ils partagent. Elle n'ose même pas imaginer comment ils auraient tourné sans la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Toute cette discussion autour de Black lui fait penser à une candidate potentielle pour la famille d'accueil.

Peut-être qu'elle accepterait de les prendre en charge ? Après tout, ils faisaient partie de la famille. D'autant plus qu'elle a une fille du même âge qu'eux. C'est décidé, ils iraient la voir après avoir achetés leur fournitures scolaires. Il va falloir qu'elle se libère un instant dans la journée pour la prévenir, par contre.

Elle interpelle les jumeaux :

« Si jamais vous n'avez plus rien à récupérer, nous devrions aller chercher vos affaires. »

**Madame Guipure prêt à porter**

« Rentrez, et demandez à Madame Guipure qu'elle prenne vos mesures de robes. Elle saura de quoi vous parlez, cela fait longtemps qu'elle réalise des robes pour les élèves de Poudlard. Il faut que j'envoie un hiboux, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Sur ces paroles, professeure McGonagall laisse les deux enfants devant le magasin de vêtements.

Ils rentrent, et se dirige vers le comptoir, en attendant que quelqu'un arrive.

Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année arrive, et les examine du regard :

« Deux premières années pour Poudlard, c'est ça ? Installez vous à coté du jeune homme, il est dans le même cas que vous. »

En effet, un garçon au cheveux blonds platines était déjà devant les miroirs, bras écartés pour que l'assistante puisse prendre ses mesures. En voyant les deux arriver, il pris la parole :

« Bonjour, nous serons dans la même année je suppose. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous allez être ?

-Comment peut-on savoir sans avoir été répartis, questionne Iris.

-Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas être certains, mais plusieurs famille ont toujours été placées au même endroit. Moi, je serais un Serpentard, évidemment.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'où je vais atterrir, intervient Harry, mais je pourrais parier sur la maison d'Iris !

-Iris, comme dans Iris Potter ? » Les deux jumeaux échangent un regard, espérant que l'enfant ne va se prosterner devant eux. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. « Ce qui fait donc de toi Harry Potter. Enchanté, je suis Drago Malefoy. Je pense qu'une amitié entre nous serait des plus fructueuses. Après tout, entre l'influence de ma famille, et votre célébrité, nous pourrions régner sur Poudlard. »

Harry s'apprête à rétorquer qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être le supérieur de qui que ce soit, quand une belle dame aux traits aristocratiques fait son entrée dans le magasin. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque gris, encadraient un visage d'une beauté incontestable. Drago s'excuse, explique que c'est sa mère et va la rejoindre, puis s'en va.

« Ouah, il se prend pas pour n'importe qui ! S'exclame Harry, une fois le duo sorti, faisant doucement glousser la demoiselle qui prenait leurs mesures. Je pense pas que je vais beaucoup l'apprécier, s'il est tout le temps comme ça.

-Je sais pas trop, en tout cas sa mère ressemble vraiment à une duchesse ! Mais c'était quoi cette histoire de maison, comment tu sais où je vais aller ?

-Quoi, ne me dit pas qu'en entendant les qualités de chacune, tu n'as pas su tout de suite laquelle était faite pour toi ? Parfois tu es vraiment hors du coup, Riri.

-Argh, et je suppose que tu vas pas me la dire !

-Bien sûr que non ! Pour une fois que je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas !

**Le magasin d'Ollivander**

« Ah, Iris et Harry Potter, je vous , approchez-vous »

L'excentrique Ollivander, avec sa barbes mal taillée et ses yeux pétillants malgré son âge avancé, les étudiait du regard. Il n'inspirait vraiment pas la confiance, avec son air fou, et c'est à reculons que les enfants suivent son conseil.

« Je sens que vous allez être des clients compliqués. Venez, jeune fille, et essayez cette baguette, bois de charme, 27 centimètres, crin de licorne. »

-Euh, d'accord, répond-elle, prise au dépourvu, qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Prends la baguette, Iris, la rassure McGonagall, qui avait entre temps cédé à la demande des enfants, qui voulaient qu'elle les tutoie. Si c'est la bonne, tu le sauras très rapidement.

Timidement, elle effleure la baguette des doigts avant que le vieil homme la récupère.

-Non, absolument pas ! Alors, celle-ci peut-être ? 21 centimètres, frêne, ventricule de dragon. »

Cette fois-ci, la fillette au cheveux roux a le temps de la prendre en main, mais n'obtient qu'une sensation de vide, plus désagréable que de tenir un quelconque bâton.

« Je vois, je pensais bien que cela se passerait comme ça, marmonne Ollivander. Peut-être cela alors ? »

Cette scène dure presque une heure avant que le marchand dépose une baguette en houx, avec un noyau en plume de phénix.

Iris n'a même pas besoin de la saisir pour savoir que cette fois c'est la bonne. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçois son frère, tout aussi fasciné qu'elle par l'objet. Elle lève le sourcil, en interrogation silencieuse.

« Je veux la même, lui dit-il. Je sens qu'elle m'appelle !

-Curieux, très curieux, remarque le vendeur. Il est très rare qu'une baguette choisisse deux personnes. Malheureusement, je pense que dans l'état actuel, elle ne serait parfaitement adaptée à aucun d'entre vous. Il faudrait que je la retouche. S'il me restait des plumes du même phénix, je pourrait éventuellement en fabriquer une deuxième pour vous, jeune homme, mais ... »

A ces mots, un éclair de flamme éblouit la pièce, aveuglant momentanément ses occupants. Harry croit entrevoir un oiseau, mais juste après, il n'y avait plus rien, si ce n'est une plume qui se dépose doucement sur le présentoir.

« Toute compte fait, je pense que ce problème est réglé, déclare Ollivander, pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qu'il vient de se produire. Si vous voulez bien me laisser un instant, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut dans l'arrière boutique. » Et sur ces mots, il part en trottinant.

« Professeur, est-ce normal qu'il y ait des explosions comme ça, dans le monde sorcier ? Interroge Harry, tout en clignant les yeux, pour se remettre de son éblouissement.

-Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une explosion, mais disons que le mode de déplacement des phénix est pour le moins... ostentatoire. » Elle même n'avait vu qu'un seul phénix dans sa vie, et si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était le même que celui qui a faillit les brûler vifs à l'instant.

Le petit garçon avait du mal à s'imaginer de tels créatures. Des oiseaux de feu ? Des licornes ? Des dragons ? Bien qu'un monde remplis d'animaux aussi dangereux l'effrayait un peu, il se disait que c'était un progrès par rapport au 4, Privet Drive. Et puis, il appartenait à ce monde. Il venait d'y entrer, mais il s'y sentait déjà plus à sa place que dans une banlieue pavillonnaire, avec une famille détestable.

Iris de son côté, attendait avec impatience sa baguette magique. Quand elle l'avait effleuré des doigts, elle avait ressenti la même chose qu'en mettant les pieds au Chemin de Traverse. Un sentiment de plénitude, qui engloutissait tout son corps.

Ollivander réapparait une vingtaine de minute plus tard.

« Voilà, essayez donc ça les enfants. 27,5 centimètres, bois de houx, plume de phénix pour madame, et 29 centimètres, bois de houx, plume du même phénix pour monsieur. Ce sont deux baguettes assez souples. »

La réaction est immédiate, dès qu'ils prennent les baguettes en mains, un léger crépitement se lève dans la pièce, et des étincelles jaillissent de leurs extrémités. Cependant, les deux enfants ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser qu'il manque quelque chose, une dernière pièce au puzzle.

« Je lis dans vos regards une pointe de déception. Je ne crains que vos baguettes ne vous aillent pas encore. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de noyaux satisfaisants pour vous. Pour l'instant, elles feront l'affaire, mais je vais effectuer des recherches pour les compléter. Je vous les cède gratuitement aujourd'hui, vous me paierez quand je pourrai les terminer. Cela dit, ces plumes de phénix sont très étonnantes. Hormis les votre, une seule baguette contient une plume du même phénix. Celle qui vous a fait vos cicatrices. Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes destinés à faire de grandes choses... »

Avant même que McGonagall ou les enfants puissent lui poser d'autres questions, il s'enfuit dans ses rayons. La première est très perturbée. Ollivander, qui n'arrive pas à fournir une baguette adéquate pour un élève de premier année ? C'était une première. Et que penser de leur lien avec celle de Voldemort...

La révélation a plombé l'ambiance, et les jumeaux adoptent un air morose, en pensant au meurtrier de leurs parent. Partout où ils allaient, il y avait quelqu'un pour leur rappeler cette soirée, où ils sont devenus orphelins. La sorcière au regard sérieux s'adoucit un instant, pour les réconforter.

« Je comprend que c'est dur pour vous, tout cette attention. Mais vos parents seraient fiers, que vous fassiez face comme cela ! Gardez la tête haute, et ne laissez-pas ce qui s'est passé vous définir ! Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec vous me suffit pour dire que vous êtes des enfants formidables. »

Ses mots ont l'effet escompté, et les deux enfants se ressaisissent. Ils se lancent un regard entendu, puis Iris prend la parole :

« Où allons nous, maintenant ?

-Nous pouvons passer par l'animalerie, essayer de vous trouvez une créature qui vous plaise. Après cela, nous avons rendez-vous avec une ancienne de mes élèves. » Elle les regarde prendre les devants, leurs problèmes de baguettes et de mages noirs déjà oubliés. « Oui, vos parents sont fiers de vous, j'en suis sûr » Ajoute-t-elle silencieusement.

**Quelques dizaines de kilomètres au nord de Londres, deux heures plus tard**

« Aïe, Hedwige ! Arrête de me mordre ! »

Iris ricane en voyant son frère subir le courroux de sa chouette. Quelques instant plus tôt, il avait exprimé ses doutes sur le fait de la partager avec sa sœur, pensant qu'elle risquait d'être surchargée. Apparemment, l'oiseau l'avait pris comme une atteinte à sa fierté, comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire le travail pour deux enfants.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Tu es la meilleure des chouettes, pas besoin d'en prendre une autre pour t'aider. »

La petite fille était d'accord avec le choix de son frère, l'animal était magnifique. Mais quel tempérament... Heureusement, il y a eu comme un déclic avec Harry, et la chouette était très gentille... Quand elle ne se sentait pas insultée.

« C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas trouvé d'animal pour toi, Iris, déclare McGonagall. Les animaux sorciers sont très intelligents, et certains sont de véritables compagnons. »

En disant cela, elle se dirige vers un portail, derrière lequel se dresse une maison de style néo-classique aux murs gris clair.

« Je sais pas, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui m'intéressais.

Cette remarque fait tiquer son frère. Il sait quand sa sœur ment, ou n'est pas honnête. Il préfère laisser couler pour l'instant.

McGonagall utilise la cloche, pour faire savoir leur présence. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portail s'ouvre, et ils entrent dans la propriété. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années les attend à la porte d'entrée. Elle porte des cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que ceux des enfants. Cependant, les siens sont disciplinés et coiffés élégamment, mettant en valeurs ces traits fins et ses iris légèrement violettes.

« Bonjour, Androméda, tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Je te présente Iris et Harry Potter. Les enfants, voici Androméda Tonks.

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Répond-elle, sur un ton chaleureux. Minerva m'avait prévenu que vous passeriez nous voir. Entrez, Ted vous attend, et Nymphadora est impatiente de rencontrer des enfants de son âge.

Le petit groupe la suit à l'intérieur. La maison est finement décorée. Les enfants comprennent assez vite que leur hôte est riche, plus riche que les Dursley.

Ils arrivent dans un grand salon, avec de larges fenêtres qui laissent passer la lumière du soleil dans la pièce. Un homme aux cheveux courts, et au regard tendre est assis dans un fauteuil.

«Bonjour, je me présente, Edouard Tonks, mari de cette charmante jeune femme, mais appelez moi Ted, dit-il, volant un sourire à Iris.

-Bien tenté, Ted, mais la flatterie ne te mènera nul part, rétorque son épouse. Je n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui proposé à notre fille de faire de la cuisine ! Tu sais qu'elle est incapable de casser un œuf sans en mettre partout !

« Leçon numéro une, les enfants : ne jamais énerver une fille Black. Elles ont toute un fort caractère !

-Black, vous avez dit, s'exclame Iris. Vous voulez dire que vous êtes de la famille de notre grand-mère ?

-Nous venons de passer par Gringotts, explique McGonagall. Ils savent aussi, pour Sirius.

-Je vois. Oui je suis née Black, mais j'ai été... bannie de la famille. Disons que certaines personnes n'étaient pas d'accord avec mon choix d'époux.

-Quoi ?! S'écrie l'autre enfant. Vous n'êtes pas … un criminel, non ?

\- Ahah, si seulement, soupire l'homme. Non, je suis né-moldu, c'est tout. Vous allez apprendre bien assez vite que certaines personnes n'aiment pas les nés-moldus. Pour eux, il existe une hiérarchie entre les sorciers : les sangs-pur tout en haut et les premières générations en bas.

-Mais, c'est de la discrimination ! S'insurge Harry. Et ils ont une raison valable de penser ça ?

-Non, il n'y a fondamentalement aucune différence entre les deux. Plusieurs mages noirs ont fait courir des rumeurs comme quoi les moldus volaient la magie des sorciers, mais ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges.

-Ça à l'air vraiment stupide, comme théorie.

-La foule suit le plus bruyant, pas forcément le plus intelligent, c'est la triste vérité. Par chance, Droméda ne croyait pas en ses bêtises, mais la famille Black, au moins certains d'entre eux, étaient de fervants défenseurs de la doctrine « sang-pur ». »

Harry était écœuré parce qu'il entendait. Il pensait être débarrassé des brutes qui lui avaient pourri la vie, et voilà qu'ici le racisme était une banalité. Comme si le monde magique était des décennies en retard sur le monde normal.

Il est tiré de sa réflexion par des bruits de pas qui dévalent les escaliers de l'autre côté du mur. Quelques marches avant la fin, il entend l'inconnu trébucher, et se rattraper de justesse. Juste après se dévoile une fille de son âge, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Androméda, mais avec des cheveux violets lui allant jusqu'au épaules.

« Nymphadora, combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! Tu vas finir a Sainte-Mangouste !

-Oups, désolé maman, répond la fille, sans avoir l'air désolé le moins du monde. Salut, s'exclame t-elle en s'approchant des jumeaux, moi c'est Tonks, ou Dora, mais jamais Nymphadora !

-Euh, bonjour, répond Iris. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ton prénom ? Moi je le trouve cool, c'est bien d'avoir un prénom original.

-Hmm, il n'empêche qu'il est ridicule. Vous voulez jouer ? Papa m'a offert un jeu de bataille explosive, comme cadeau de départ à Poudlard.

-Attendez, avant que vous ne partiez, interrompt McGonagall, je voulais vous posez une question, à vous tous. »Une fois qu'elle est sûre d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, elle reprend. « Je sais que vous ne voulez plus retournez chez les Dursley, et jamais je ne vous y obligerais. Androméda, je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais serait-il possible qu'ils dorment ici, au moins pour cette nuit ? Je pense que cela leur ferait du bien d'être avec un autre enfant de leur âge, se familiariser avec le monde sorcier.

-Bien entendu, répond Ted à la place de sa femme. Ils sont de la famille, après tout. En plus, je sens que Dora nous ferait entendre son mécontentement, si nous disions non.

-Vous voulez vraiment de nous, demande craintivement Iris. Je veux dire, vous êtes pas obligé, les autres ne voulaient pas non plus.

-Hey, hey, la rassure Androméda, bien sûr que l'on veut de vous. La famille ne tourne jamais le dos aux siens. Et ceux qui le font, ne sont pas vraiment de la famille. »

-Oh. Merci. » Et surprenant tout le monde, la petite fille s'approche de la femme, et lui fait un câlin.

Dans son dos, cette dernière tire un regard à McGonagall, comme sil elle voulait dire « Je veux des explications ! ».

Harry rejoint sa sœur et lui passe un bras sur les épaules. Après avoir remercié à son tour le couple de parents, ils partent à l'étage avec Nymphadora.

« Maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici, qui sont ces Dursley, et pourquoi cette pauvre fille pense qu'elle ne vaut rien, ordonne la mère, d'un regard de fer, en se retournant vers la professeure.

-Si vous avez une bouteille de whisky pur-feu, ce ne serait pas de refus. C'est une longue histoire, et elle est loin d'être plaisante... »

En haut, Nymphadora venait d'expliquer les règles de la bataille explosive au jumeaux.

« Ok, je sais que vous êtes Harry et Iris Potter, et vous savez que je suis Dora Tonks. J'ai une idée pour qu'on en apprenne un peu plus sur les autres. A chaque fois qu'une carte explose dans la main de quelqu'un, il doit donner une information sur lui. Ça vous tente ?

-Pourquoi pas, répond Harry, ça peut-être marrant !

-J'en suis aussi, fait sa sœur, toujours partante pour en apprendre plus sur les gens.

-Okay, vu que je suis gentille, je commence ! »

Tonks retourne une carte, puis une autre. Cependant, bien que connaissant le jeu, elle était aussi débutante que les deux autres. Et ça ne manque pas, quelques cartes plus tard, l'une d'entre elles éclate en dessous de ces doigts.

« Mince ! Alors, qu'est ce que je peux vous dire... Commençons simple. Mon anniversaire est le 5 Janvier ! Voilà, à toi Iris.

-Allez je me lance, mais j'aimerais qu'on change la règle : on doit dire quelque chose de marrant sur nous. Sinon c'est pas vraiment un gage, non ?

-Ohoh j'aime ça Iris, je sens que tu vas me plaire ! Allez, va pour ce changement !

-Fais attention Dora, Riri va te soutirer des informations gênantes, tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte !

-Tais-toi Ryry ! Pour la peine, c'est à toi de jouer, ah !

-Pas de soucis, puisque tu te dégonfles ! Alors je vais prendre cette carte...

-Vous vous appelez tout les deux Riri, questionne la fille à la chevelure violette.

-Oui, c'est un diminutif d'Harry et Iris, répond la jumelle. On fait ça depuis aussi longtemps qu'on puisse se rappeler. » Au même moment, un léger boum se fait entendre.

-Argh, j'étais sûr que j'allais réussir à en faire plus, s'exclame Harry, en se frottant la main. Alors, moi c'est plus une histoire. Il y'a quelques années, notre cousin Dudley avaient mangé mon assiette, et ça m'avait beaucoup énervé. J'étais en train de penser que c'était un gros cochon qui ne faisait que s'empiffrer, et d'un coup, une queue de cochon lui a poussé sur le derrière ! »

Dora éclate de rire suite à l'anecdote. Elle déclare que c'est l'une des vengeance les plus drôles qu'elle ait entendu.

Les enfants jouent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, échangeant des anecdotes d'enfances. Les jumeaux apprennent que Dora a un cousin, qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré parce que leurs mères ne s'entendent plus.

Elle est très maladroite, et cela l'a mis plusieurs fois dans l'embarras. Comme la fois où elle est tombé à la renverse devant une fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

Son père est médecin à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, et il a déjà vu un patient qui est arrivé avec une tête trois fois trop grosse. Sa mère est gentille, mais stricte. Elle n'a pas trop d'amis, parce qu'elle a arrêté l'école moldu quand sa magie a commencé à causer trop d'accidents. Elle ne connaît pas beaucoup d'enfants sorciers, parce que sa mère à un statut de paria dans certains cercles, suite à son exclusion de sa famille.

C'était à nouveau à son tour de prendre les cartes. En une heure, les trois joueurs n'ont pas beaucoup progressé. Ils préfèrent tout les trois raconter et entendre des histoires plutôt que jouer.

« Voici mon plus grand secret, déclare t-elle fièrement. Regardez-bien. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, comme pour se concentrer. Peu à peu, ses cheveux s'allongent et changent de couleurs, deviennent roux, comme ceux d'Iris.

« Ouah, comment tu fais ça, s'extasie Harry.

-Je suis une métamorphomage. C'est un don très rare, il y en a très peu en Angleterre. Apparemment, il y a eu plusieurs Black par le passé qui étaient comme moi. Ça veut dire que je peux changer mon corps. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que changer mes cheveux et mes yeux, mais je suis en train de m'entraîner à modifier mon visage. C'est vraiment dur, même si c'est un don !

-C'est vraiment trop chouette, comme pouvoir ! Nymphadora la métamorphomage !

-Hey ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Sinon tu vas le payer !

-Ah ouais, et que ce que tu vas faire, la provoque Harry.

-Tu vas voir ! » Et la petite fille, dont les cheveux sont redevenus violets, lui saute dessus. Elle se met à le chatouiller frénétiquement.

« Arrête, arrête ! Iris, aide-moi, implore le garçon, entre deux fous rires.

-Non, tu l'as cherché, rétorque-t-elle en tirant la langue.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on dit, questionne Nymphadora,assise sur Harry, l'air triomphant.

-J'ai compris, tu t'appelles Dora, et rien d'autre. J'aurais du écouter ton père, les femmes Black sont vraiment folles !

-Je le prend comme un compliment. Mais ici, il y-a deux filles Black, contre toi seul. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dit »Elle a désormais un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « Je crois que c'est à toi de raconter une histoire.

-Soit, pourquoi pas. Celle-ci est assez récente : On était au zoo avec notre oncle, notre tante et notre cousin. Pendant qu'on discutait avec un serpent, Iris et moi, Dudley est venu nous embêter. D'un coup, il s'est retrouvé emprisonné à la place du boa, et lui s'est enfuit ! C'est trop marrant, non ? Dora ?»

Dora n'avait pas écouté la fin de l'histoire, elle s'était figé dès qu'elle avait entendu le début.

« Vous pouvez parler aux serpents, vous êtes fourchelangues ?

-Si c'est le nom, je suppose. Pourquoi, c'est une mauvaise chose ?

-C'est. Trop. Cool ! Ça veut dire que pouvez leur demander de manger quelqu'un ?

Les trois enfants étaient dans leurs lits respectifs, dans la chambre de Nymphadora. Ils étaient épuisés, après la journées mouvementée qu'ils ont eu. Harry était déjà endormi, tout comme la métamorphomage.

Iris se remémorait les événements de la journée. Ils apprennent qu'ils sont sorciers, que la magie est réelle. Ils quittent les Dursley. Ils apprennent qu'ils sont célèbres. Ils vont dans une banque gérée par des GOBELINS ! Ils apprennent qu'ils ont de la famille encore en vie, mais que les Black sont... compliqués. Ils rencontrent l'une d'entre eux, et sa fille, qui est super sympa. Une sacré journée, mais vraiment l'une des meilleures qu'elle ait vécu !

Tout cela lui fait penser aux livres qui sont dans un sac au pied de son lit.

Elle se penche pour le récupérer, et sort un journal au hasard. Elle lit la couverture : Redorer le blason de la famille tordue des Black, par le superbe Sirius. Elle aurait peut-être rigolé si elle ne connaissait pas l'auteur. 

Cependant, sa curiosité est piquée au vif, et elle décide malgré tout de l'ouvrir. Elle commence à lire la première page :

« **Si vous lisez ce journal, c'est que vous voulez en savoir plus sur les Black. Laissez-moi d'abord vous demandez de garder toute vos préconceptions sur les liens familiaux à l'extérieur. Ici, rien ne se passe comme ailleurs. Nous parlons de mères folles à lier, de parents cruels et manipulateurs, et de l'utilisation de la torture dans l'éducation des enfants. Mais derrière tout ça, se cachent des humains. Très bien cachés, je vous l'accorde. Mais ils existent. Il y a aussi un ou deux tarés irrécupérables, faut pas abuser.**

**Le Black, par nature, se croit au dessus de tout, de tous. Après tout, il est « toujours pur », son sang ne se mélangeant jamais avec celui des gueux, encore moins des sangs-de-bourbes !**

**Cependant, malgré sa fierté, son orgueil inébranlable, notre famille décline, sombre dans la décadence et la honte. Chaque jours nous sommes plus faibles et plus distants les uns des autres, moi le premier. J'ai quand même fuis la demeure familiale et ma psychopate de mère !**

**C'est peut-être son idéologie extrême, qui nous forcent à être reclus de la société. Peut-être est-ce qu'une bonne partie de la famille suit aveuglément les ordres de ce dégénéré de Voldemort, le noble imposteur, comme je l'appelle. **

**J'ai ma petite idée sur la question : le plus grand danger pour les Black, c'est eux-même. **

**Et ça, je l'ai compris quand j'ai su la vérité sur Bellatrix, ma cousine.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai été pris de cours par la reprise (des cours, Haha, jeu de mot de qualité médiocre), et j'avais beaucoup sous-estimé la charge de travail que j'allais avoir sur le dos. **_

_**Voici le chapitre 3. Désolé d'avance, il y a beaucoup d'extrait de journaux intimes, et finalement assez peu d' « action ». J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Dès le prochain chapitre, on rentrera dans le vif du sujet : le Poudlard Express, et surtout le château ! **_

**_Bonne lecture à vous, j'essaierai de publier la semaine prochaine, moyennant que des tonnes de projets ne s'abattent pas sur moi !_ **

**Chapitre 3**

**« Bellatrix était en septième année quand je suis rentré à Poudlard. Mes deux autres cousines, Androméda et Narcissa, étaient en cinquième et troisième année. Toutes les trois à Serpentard, ça va de soi. **

**A l'époque, Face-de-serpent faisait déjà ses courses dans la maison des consanguins, piochant parmi les héritiers sangs-purs pour rejoindre ses Mangemorts. Néanmoins, les trois sœurs étaient fières, et donc n'allaient pas accepter aussi facilement de rejoindre les rangs d'un inconnu, surtout quand on sait le nombres de cadavres qu'il laissait dans sa route, et ce indépendamment de leur sang.**

**Cependant, plus qu'être fières, elles étaient surtout talentueuses, et magiquement très puissantes. Mes parents m'avaient expliqué que le chiffre trois était important en arithmancie, comme si cela expliquait tout. Non. Ce qui faisait leur force, c'était qu'elles étaient toujours ensemble.**

**Je me rappelle de mes premiers pas dans la Grande Salle comme si c'était hier. Tous ces élèves, qui nous étudiaient du regard, nous, premières-années. Et là au centre de la table ornée de vert, les trois sœurs, assises côte à côte. C'était comme s'il y'avait une sorte d'aura qui émanaient d'elles, qui faisaient qu'elles se détachaient de la foule, qu'elles rayonnaient. Elles étaient inatteignables.**

**Je ne leur avait que très peu parlé jusque là. Ma mère, Walburga, avait insisté que Régulus et moi-même passions le plus de temps possible avec elle, pour « parfaire » notre éducation . Les quelques fois où nous nous étions vus, à des réunions de famille, mes cousines ont toujours été cordiales. **

**Dès leur plus jeune âge, la sororité impressionnait leurs parents, Druella et Cygnus, par leur talent. Bellatrix, à six ans, avait fait apparaître des oiseaux au dessus du berceau de Narcissa pour l'amuser. Et ce sans baguette. Méda, elle, jouait avec ses dessins, qui prenaient vie autour d'elle. Et Cissy, Cissy ! On entend encore parler de son berceau qui se téléportait à chaque fois pour suivre ses sœurs !**

**Avant même d'apprendre à maîtriser la magie, elles la comprenaient, comme rarement personne ne l'avais fait avant elles.**

**Androméda était peut-être la plus affectueuse. Malgré son éducation, qui voulait qu'elle ne laisse pas transparaître ses émotions en grandissant, elle avait toujours l'air abordable.**

**A l'inverse, Narcissa, malgré son jeune âge, apparaissait toujours froide, réservée. En ça elle me faisait penser à mon petit frère.**

**Bellatrix... était Bellatrix. Elle n'a jamais été la plus saine des trois. **

**Elle était d'un naturel calme, mais irascible comme personne. Un rien la provoquait, et elle répliquait brutalement... et violemment. Elle souffrait des troubles mentaux qui frappent certains membres de notre famille. Et il faut dire que l'environnement familial n'arrangeait rien.**

**Trois filles parfaites, qui attisaient la convoitise des autres. Après tout, les mariages politiques sont monnaie courante, et quoi de mieux que de se pavaner avec une femme Black au bras ? De mon côté, je ne savais que penser. Mon père Orion, était de l'avis que leur talent allait être gâché si son frère décidait de les marier à d'autres sang-purs. Elles allaient devenir de simples femmes-trophées, faire valoir de leurs maris, dont on n'attend rien de plus que sourire et être jolies à tout instant.**

**Mais ça, Cygnus n'en avait rien à faire. Aussi, il était déjà en discussion avec les familles Lestrange, Nott et Malefoy sur le sujet. Des familles réputées pour leur magie noire, tout comme nous.**

**Inutile de vous dire qu'avec tout ça, la propagande de ma mère, et dans une moindre mesure de mon père, j'admirais mes cousines. Non pas que j'étais un enfant sans qualités magiques, loin s'en faut. Je n'étais juste pas à leur niveau.**

**Ce jour là, dans la Grande Salle, j'ai compris qu'elles étaient formidables. Que j'avais de la chance de les avoir dans ma famille. Qu'à elles trois, elles pouvaient tout faire.**

**Puis j'ai été placé en Gryffondor. Je les ai rapidement cherché du regard, pour voir leur réaction. A vrai dire, je m'attendais à voir dégoût et mépris sur leurs visages . **

**Pas le mélange de peur, d'anxiété, et de fierté que j'y ai vu. **

**Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai saisi : je n'étais pas le seul enfant Black à avoir désiré quitter la famille, mais le seul à avoir franchi le cap, trouvé un échappatoire.**

**Après la fête, Androméda est venue discrètement me parler. Elle m'a dit qu'elles ne participeraient pas à la déferlante de haine qui s'abattrait sur moi, mais qu'elles ne pourraient pas être vu en public avec moi. Que ça serait trop dangereux pour tout le monde. Que je serais seul dans mon exil.**

**Par chance, je n'étais pas vraiment seul. A Gryffondor, j'ai trouvé mes meilleurs amis. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, et surtout James Potter, un frère avec qui je partage tout sauf le sang. »**

Iris a eu du mal à s'endormir. Les premières lignes du journal de l'homme qui a trahi ses parents n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'elle imaginait. En lisant la date sur le journal, 1980, elle s'est posée plein de questions. Comment, en l'espace d'un an, une personne pouvait tellement changer ? « Un frère avec qui je partage tout sauf le sang », c'était ses mots ! Il devait y avoir un épisode plus tard, un point où tout a basculé.

L'enfance de Sirius, du moins pour l'instant, n'avait rien de radieuse, au contraire. Elle était quasiment sûr qu'il avait vécu des premières années bien plus douloureuse qu'elle et Harry. La famille Black avait l'air particulièrement dérangée...

Mais au moins, il disait qu'Androméda était gentille. C'est aussi l'impression qu'elle avait eu la veille, en discutant avec la belle dame. Quand au deux autres sœurs Black … Peut-être l'une d'elle était désormais madame Malefoy, à en croire le livre. La mère de Draco ? Elle essaie de se rappeler la femme qu'elle avait aperçu chez madame Guipure. Elle était belle, d'une beauté de reine de conte de fée. Elle pouvait imaginer que c'était la sœur d'Andy, même si elle n'avait pas été frappée par leur ressemblance.

En tout cas, appartenir à cette famille n'était pas de tout repos. Elle se promet d'en discuter avec leur hôte, quand l'occasion se profilera.

Dans les lits à côté d'elle, Harry et Dora dorment encore profondément. En l'espace d'une soirée, la petite fille au cheveux violets s'était déjà immiscée dans leur vie, et elle n'avait aucune intention de l'en déloger. Elle était si joyeuse, rayonnante, avec un de ses rires contagieux qui se propage et finit par illuminer la pièce.

Et c'était une lointaine cousine ! Même si elle ne l'avait pas montré, à l'intérieur elle avait été si heureuse de trouver de la famille, de la famille plus agréable que les Dursley.

Elle entend du mouvement dans le lit à sa droite. Elle se retourne pour voir son frère, qui se réveille doucement, ses petits yeux s'habituant à la lumière de la pièce.

Non, rien à dire. Ce matin, elle était contente.

Ils avaient finalement attendu près d'une heure, à discuter en attendant que la métamorphomage se réveille. Apparemment, elle n'était pas matinale du tout, et c'était encore à moitié endormie qu'elle était aller déjeuner avec les jumeaux.

Pour Harry et Iris, c'était très amusant de la voir aussi amorphe, en contraste à l'énergie dont elle débordait la veille.

Androméda les rejoint à table, déjà habillée pour la journée.

« J'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas conjuré de lits, et j'espère qu'ils étaient confortables.

-C'était probablement l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie ! S'exclame Harry. Chez les Dursley, nous avions un matelas à même le sol, et c'est tout ! »

Le regard d'Androméda s'assombrit en entendant ces mots.

« Ecoutez, je sais que c'est tôt le matin, que vous n'êtes pas trop réveillés, mais sachez que vous n'aurez plus jamais besoin de retourner là-bas. Vous pouvez habiter ici pendant les vacances, et même après. On ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais je ne tournerais plus jamais le dos à ma famille ! »

Les deux enfants Potter ne savent pas comment réagir à cela. Des larmes commencent à tomber sous le coup de l'émotion et deux paires de bras s'enlacent autour de la femme. Nymphadora vient les rejoindre, et, pendant un moment, l'ombre de ce qu'aurait pu être, aurait du être la famille des Potter plane sur les quatres personnes.

Les jumeaux ne cachent pas leurs larmes de soulagement. Savoir qu'ils étaient voulus, ici, c'était le plus beau des sentiments.

Après ce moment de tendresse, ils se remettent à table et mangent tranquillement, les enfants échangeant des sourires de temps en temps, quand leurs regards se croisent.

Iris, ne voulant pas détériorer l'ambiance, décide d'attendre un autre moment pour évoquer le journal du criminel.

Les trois enfants commencent à discuter avec la mère de la métamorphomage de ce qu'ils ont appris chacun sur les autres.

« Et Maman, ils sont fourchelangues ! C'est pas génial ça ? Tu disais que c'était un don rare et super utile en médecine !

-Vraiment ? Androméda se tend, en entendant la nouvelle. Impressionnant. Malheureusement, je pense que vous ne devriez pas le crier sur tout les toits. Beaucoup voient les fourchelangues comme des mages noirs, surtout parce que Vous-Savez-Qui en était un. Mais c'est complètement faux. Il y a beaucoup d'endroits dans le monde ou le don est vénéré, tout comme les serpents.

Les deux jumeaux ne savent pas quoi penser de ce développement. Étonnamment, c'est Harry qui fait le lien avec ce qu'il a vu dans le monde Moldu.

-La médecine ? C'est pour ça qu'il y a des serpents sur les pharmacies, alors !

-Oui ! Le caducée, avec ses deux serpents, est le symbole du dieu grec Hermes, ajoute sa sœur. C'est un emblème de médecin !

-Exactement, reprend la maîtresse de maison, mais la Grande-Bretagne magique est très obtuse sur le sujet, et sur tout les types de magie qu'elle ne comprend pas. Pourtant, le fourchelangue est très réputé dans les sorts de soins. Je n'en sais pas plus, malheureusement. »

Encore un point qui fait grincer des dents les deux enfants. Plus ils en apprenaient sur leur nouveau monde, moins ils étaient emballés. Malgré cela, Iris lance un regard déterminé à l'adulte :

« Ça sera à nous de changer ça alors ! Hors de question que je me fasse encore rabaisser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir !

Ces mots provoque un sourire fière à Androméda.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu réussiras. Merlin sait que ce pays à besoin d'un bon coup pied dans le derrière pour enfin avancer ! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry étudiait sa sœur et fait rapidement le lien entre la discussion et sa réaction, la veille, quand elle rentrée bredouille du magasin d'animal de compagnie.

« Tu veux un serpent, Riri ? C'est ça que tu regardais pendant que je cherchais une chouette ?

-J'aurais aimé, en plus il y en avait un magnifique, et vraiment fascinant à l'animalerie. Mais je suis pas sûre que c'est autorisé à l'école. C'est dommage, ils avaient l'air de savoir plein de trucs !

-Hmm, il faudrait que j'en discute avec Minerva, ajoute la belle femme pensivement, mais je pense qu'une exception est possible pour un fourchelangue, surtout si tu te portes garante qu'il ne blessera personne.

-Vraiment ? Ça serait génial !

-Je lui enverrai un hibou ce matin. En attendant, est-ce que vous avez envie de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais, je sais ! S'écrie sa fille, toute excitée. On peut leur apprendre à faire du balai volant !

**« Quelques semaines après le début de l'année, je me suis fais prendre en embuscade par cinq élèves en cinquième années, avec des robes vertes et argents. C'était l'une des rares fois où j'étais seul, mes amis étaient déjà dans la tour de Gryffondor pendant que j'étais allé chercher un livre de Métamorphose pour pratiquer. **

**Je n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Le dégoût peint sur leurs visages, et les baguettes dans leurs mains me disaient que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.**

**Malgré les leçons de mes parents, je ne faisaient pas le poids face à cinq personnes en même temps. Le plus frustrant était que certains d'entre eux était vraiment faibles, n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient.**

**Je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie, avec plusieurs fractures dans le bras, des plaques de pus sur tout le corps, des lacérations sur le visage. Le choc sur le visage de madame Pomfresh était évident, il faut dire que je devais avoir une sale mine. **

**Je suis resté plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, visité par James, Remus et Peter, qui étaient fous de rage. Ils voulaient absolument se venger, mais on ne faisait pas le poids face à des élèves aussi âgés. Je les ai convaincu de ne rien faire. **

**Une fois, en plein journée, ma cousine Androméda était venue poser une question à l'infirmière. J'étais trop loin pour vraiment entendre de quoi elles parlaient. **

**Durant leur conversation, son regard a croisé le mien, et j'ai pu voir qu'elle était surprise de me voir ici, encore plus de l'état dans lequel j'étais.**

**La colère s'est dessinée sur son visage, et a disparu presque aussitôt.**

**Environ une semaine plus tard, les cinq étudiants qui m'avaient attaqués ont atterri devant les portes de l'infirmerie, dans un état qui m'aurait fait passer pour un élève en bonne santé. Les morceaux de leurs baguettes étaient dispersées autour d'eux. **

**Casser la baguette de quelqu'un, c'est l'affront suprême, l'humiliation. C'est sous-entendre qu'il est indigne d'être sorcier. **

**Heureusement, depuis cet incident, aucun Serpentard n'est allé plus loin que quelques remarques cinglantes à mon égard**

**Encore aujourd'hui je ne suis pas certains de laquelle a fait ça, mais je suppose que c'était Bellatrix. Si c'était Andy et Narcissa, on n'aurait jamais retrouvé les corps, elle sont trop rusées pour ça. »**

Le mois avant la rentrée, une certaine routine s'était installée à la résidence des Tonks, et désormais des Potter.

Le couple partait au travail, respectivement à Sainte-Mangouste pour Androméda, et au chemin de Traverse pour Ted. Il était solliciteur dans un bureau d'avocats.

Pendant la journée, les enfants jouaient ensemble, discutaient, rigolaient sous l'oeil protecteur de Tobby, l'elfe de maison de la famille. A cela s'ajoutait beaucoup de lecture, que ce soit dans la collection des parents, sur la magie, sur Poudlard, sur la société britannique. Les journaux de James, Sirius et Lily étaient bien entendus aussi feuilletés, mais c'était très dur pour les enfants de se plonger dans la vie de toute ces personnes, qu'ils n'ont jamais eu la chance de connaître.

Harry avait un goût prononcé pour les livres sur les potions, il avait dévoré le journal de sa mère sur le sujet, et avait hâte de commencer à pratiquer à Poudlard.

Les trois enfants étaient pressés d'essayer la métamorphose et les charmes. Iris avait raconté les tours de McGonagall à la petite métamorphomage, et ils étaient désormais convaincus que sa matière allait être géniale.

Le seul point d'interrogation dans leur curriculum était la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils avaient seulement accès au livre sur la liste de fournitures scolaires, mais c'était une introduction, qui s'étendait très peu sur le sujet. Les bouquins sur ce domaine dans la bibliothèque personnelle des Tonks ne pouvaient pas être retirés des étagères par les enfants, les parents avaient des charmes dessus à cet effet.

Ils auraient aimé en savoir plus, mais ils comprenaient aussi que c'était un sujet dangereux.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, et le départ des enfants pour Poudlard. Iris s'est retrouvée seul avec Androméda, toutes les deux en train de lire dans le salon. C'était le moment idéal pour questionner la femme sur sa famille.

« Andy, je sais que t'aimes pas trop en parler, mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur ta famille ? Je sais que notre grand-mère était aussi une Black, et que c'était un peu compliqué, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus.

La mère soupire. Difficile était un euphémisme. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait étaient loin d'être tendre, et n'avaient en aucun cas leur place dans une conversation avec une petite fille.

-D'accord. Mais il faut que tu acceptes qu'il y a certaines choses dont je ne peux pas, et surtout ne veux pas te parler ! Qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir ?

-C'est vrai que tu as deux sœurs ? Tu n'en parles jamais.

-Oui, Narcissa et Bella … Bellatrix. Elle n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié mon choix d'époux, elles ont coupé les ponts lorsqu'elles l'ont appris, comme le reste de ma famille. Narcissa est maintenant Malefoy, elle a un fils de votre âge je crois. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon neveu...

-Malefoy ? On a rencontré Drago Malefoy chez Madame Guipure ! C'était sûrement lui. On a aussi vu sa mère. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble un peu. Elle était très jolie …

-Oui, Cissy a toujours été celle qui prenait le plus soin d'elle. Elle obéissait aux exigences de nos parents sans sourciller, de ce coté là. Je ne sais pas comment est Drago, mais son père, Lucius, ce n'est pas une bonne personne.

-Comment ça, questionne l'enfant.

-Il suivait l'idéologie de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'était un mangemort, mais sa position au sein du ministère lui a permis d'échapper à la prison.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est terrible ! Comment des criminels peuvent rester en liberté comme ça ?

-Malheureusement, le gouvernement est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. C'est la loi du plus riche, par certains aspects.

-Et Narcissa, est-ce qu'elle était..., demande Iris, ne voulant pas énerver Androméda.

-Une mangemort ? Je ne pense pas, elle est bien trop fière pour ça, pour corrompre sa peau parfaite avec la marque des Ténèbres. Elle est aussi suffisamment intelligente pour rester éloignée de ce genre d'affaire.

Un silence s'installe, le temps qu'Iris digère ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

-Et Bellatrix, elle est comment ?

Le sujet est plus sensible, la petite fille s'en rend compte en voyant la mère se tendre.

-Bella est... en prison. Elle était l'une des plus fervantes serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle a commis des crimes terribles.

-Donc tu as une sœur criminelle, et l'autre mariée à un criminel, résume Iris.

-Oui, Les Black sont désormais pour la plupart morts, ou en prison. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'une part de moi aime mes deux sœurs, aime mon cousin, malgré ce qu'ils ont fait. On était si proche les unes des autres à Poudlard. Même Bella, avec ses problèmes mentaux. Elle était déjà violente, et souffrait de psychose, mais dans ses moments de lucidité, c'était notre grande sœur. La magie noire l'a corrompue en sortant de l'école. » Elle s'arrête un instant pour se recomposer. « Désolé, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mon radotage.

-Non non, la rassure l'enfant aux yeux bleus. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, et je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire. On a récupéré des journaux de nos parents à Gringotts, et je suis en train de lire ceux de … Sirius Black, ton cousin.

-Quoi ?! S'écrie son interlocutrice. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais bien ce qu'il a fait ! Ces livres peuvent être dangereux !

-Non ! Pour l'instant il ne parle de rien de méchant ! Il raconte juste son enfance, et sa vie à Poudlard. Du coup j'en sais un peu sur ce que vous avez vécu. Je suis désolée que tu ais du vivre comme ça.

-Écoute Iris, tu n'as pas à être désolée pour mon enfance, c'était il y a longtemps, et ce n'était pas ta faute. Mon père était un être méprisable, et ma mère n'était pas bien mieux. Orion et Walburga, les parents de Sirius et Regulus étaient pire encore. Tu ne devrais pas lire ces journaux, Merlin sait ce qu'il a pu écrire dedans.

-Pour l'instant, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a pu faire ça à mes parents. Il écrit que mon père était son meilleur ami, comme un frère ! Et le journal date de même pas un an avant la mort de mes parents !

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Iris. Pendant les trois années où j'étais avec eux à Poudlard, ils étaient inséparables. Mais un tas de choses ont pu se produire qui ont mené à ça.

-Tu penses, questionne timidement la fillette, que c'est possible qu'il n'ai pas trahi mes parents ? »

La femme arrête de ruminer et croise le regard de la fille. Elle se lève et la prend dans ses bras.

-Oh chéri, je suis désolé, mais il a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, en train de rigoler comme un fou furieux. Je sais que c'est tentant de penser le mieux des gens, mais ici ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai moi même cru pendant longtemps en son innocence, c'était le plus gentil de nous autres Black, et de loin. Il a du craquer à un moment, et rejoindre l'ennemi. Je suis désolé Iris. »

La fille au cheveux reste blottis dans ses bras pendant un moment, triste de voir cette famille s'être déchirée de l'intérieur.

« Merci de m'en avoir dis plus, Andy. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher maintenant. »

La femme lui sourit affectueusement. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune façon d'assurer le silence de la fille, et bientôt, probablement ce soir même Harry et Nymphadora en sauraient autant.

« J'ai juste une dernière question, déclare Iris, en s'arrêtant dans l'entrée du salon, c'est qui qui a envoyé à l'infirmerie les élèves qui avaient attaqué Sirius ?

-On était d'accord toutes les trois pour venger notre cousin, mais c'est ma grande sœur qui est passé à l'acte. Bella n'a jamais été la plus proche de Sirius, mais elle faisait passer la famille avant tout le monde. Cinq élèves de cinquième années contre un petit première-année, c'était de la lâcheté. Ne la prend pas pour exemple pour autant ! Sa réaction était extrêmement violente. Cela dit, les élèves auraient du être exclus pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Siri, et ils n'ont même pas été puni, faute de témoin.

La petite fille hoche de la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait compris.

En montant les escaliers, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à cette famille qu'elle apprend peu à peu à connaître. Le plus dur à assimiler est la différence entre les personnes dépeintes dans le journal de Sirius, et la réalité, les criminels qu'ils sont devenus.

Lorsqu'elle lit leur histoire, elle ne peut s'empêcher de les apprécier, malgré leurs défauts. Comment ils ont tous pu basculer ainsi dans la folie et la violence ?

Elle rentre dans la chambre et trouve son frère plongé dans le journal de leur père, James Potter. De son côté, la petite métamorphomage dévorait un livre sur les sorciers célèbres. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que ses « cousins », comme elle appelait Iris et Harry, étaient fourchelangues, elle essayait d'en savoir plus, notamment au travers des autres magiciens ayant partagés ce même don.

« Harry, l'interpelle Iris, je viens d'apprendre que Drago Malefoy, qu'on a vu au chemin de Traverse est en fait le cousin de Dora !

-Quoi, sérieusement ? S'exclame l'enfant au yeux verts. Dis nous tout ! »

Leur cousine, tout aussi curieuse, ferme son livre et saute sur le lit du garçon, prête à écouter une autre histoire passionnante sur sa famille.

**Le journal du géant et génialissime James Potter, 2 Décembre 1673**

**« J'en reviens pas que notre plan ai marché ! Il en a f****allu**** du temps pour mettre au point ce sort, mais on y est enfin arrivé. Et Sainte-Morgana ça en valait amplement la peine !**

**Ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que l'on voulait se venger de Sandorne. Hecarius, de son petit nom, était un peu trop bruyant à notre goût sur le sujet des Sangs-de-bourbes et des traîtres à leur sang. Mais la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, c'est quand il a insulté Lily en sortant d'un cours de Potion. Lily ! La fille la plus gentille, la plus serviable, la plus jolie de la classe ! Je savais à ce moment là que cela ne pouvais rester impuni.**

**Heureusement que Lupin peut dévorer des livres de sorts en moins de deux, sinon on aurait mis six mois avant de trouver le charme parfait. Une fois qu'on a réussi à mettre au point notre enchantement, on a planté l'aiguille dans le bas de son sac, Peter est étonnamment précis avec son sort de projection donc on a pu le faire sans qu'il s'en rende compte.**

**L'aiguille en elle même n'est pas très importante, il nous fallait juste quelque chose pour s'accrocher discrètement. **

**La première fois que le sort a fonctionné, c'était en cours de métamorphose. Un peu avant que McGonagall débarque, Sandorne a sorti son devoir de son sac, et l'a posé sur sa table. La tête qu'il a fait quand la feuille s'est plié en oiseau ! Le papier a commencé à lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas être associé à un tel idiot, puis est passé par la fenêtre en volant ! Du coup, il n'avait plus rien à présenter à Minnie, et elle lui a donnée une détention ! C'était excellent. **

**En cours de potion, c'était encore plus drôle. Cette fois-ci, l'oiseau a volé dans toute la classe, et ne trouvant pas de fenêtre pour s'en aller, il s'est jeté dans un chaudron rempli de potion ! Il a fondu en deux secondes ! Je n'ai jamais autant rigolé de ma vie.**

**Elle le top du top ? Lily a souri à notre blague ! Elle a souri ! » **

Harry dépose le journal intime de son père sur sa table de chevet. Contrairement à celui de Sirius que sa sœur est en train de lire, James avait tenu son journal pendant ses années d'école, et était une mine d'or d'anecdotes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Il avait donné plein de bonnes idées aux trois enfants, pour s'occuper des éventuels élèves qui pourraient les embêter.

Il jette un œil à Iris avant de se coucher. Elle était en train de dormir. A coté de son lit, entouré autour d'une petite orbe chauffante, se trouvait Bouros, le petit serpent qu'elle avait choisi à l'animalerie. Il était magnifique, avec ses écailles couleur ébène, et sa petite tâche rougeâtre sur le front.

Le vendeur leur avait expliqué qu'un inconnu venant du Pakistan était passé quelques jours avant leur premier voyage au chemin de Traverse avec un œuf fraîchement éclot, et s'en était débarrassé là. Le vendeur n'avait pas compris tout ce que lui avait dit l'étranger, mais il leur avait assuré qu'il était très docile et inoffensif. Ces affirmations étaient de toutes façons inutiles, le reptile avait déjà capturé l'œil de sa sœur, et ils avait déjà discuté ensemble. De part son jeune âge, le serpent n'avait pas encore l'arrogance de ses confrères plus âgés.

Il était très content qu'Iris ai pu trouvé un compagnon qui lui plaise autant qu' Hedwige à lui. Cependant, les deux animaux n'étaient pas exclusif à l'un où l'autre des enfants, ils aimaient la compagnie des deux humains, et adoraient être au centre de l'attention.

Nymphadora n'était pas intimidé le moins du monde par le reptile non plus,et il lui arrivait de le prendre dans ses mains pour le caresser, au grand plaisir de Bouros.

Harry se pose sur le dos, en pensant au premier Septembre, qui marquera la fin des vacances. Il avait vécu les meilleures semaines de sa vie, en compagnie de Dora, Andy,Ted et sa sœur. Il leur était éternellement reconnaissant de les avoir pris en charge pendant cet été, et Dora était probablement la personne la plus proche de lui, en dehors d'Iris.

Il avait hâte de renouer avec ses origines en allant à Poudlard. Au travers des textes qu'il avait lu, des histoires de James, Lily et Sirius, il avait déjà l'impression de connaître le château. Marcher dans les grands corridors, aller en cours de Charmes où de Botanique, manger dans la Grande Salle, il voyait toutes ces possibilités comme une façon de se rapprocher de sa famille défunte. Il voulait leur faire honneur, en affrontant ce monde inconnu la tête haute. Et il ne sera pas seul : Iris et Dora seront à ses côtés, même si en observant les deux filles pendant ces derniers jours, il était quasiment certains qu'ils n'iraient pas dans la même maison.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas grave, et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se faisait la même promesse : rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. J'avais pas mal de choses à faire dans ma vie personnelle, et un manque de temps évident à consacre à l'écriture.**_

_**Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre, qui compte les rencontres entre une génération de sorciers. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui review, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir de voir des gens suivre avec attention l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Journal de Lily Potter, 1971**

**C'est la première fois que je suis dans le monde sorcier depuis le chemin de Traverse, et c'est vraiment génial. Le quai 9 ¾ est gigantesque, et le Poudlard Express est si beau !**

**Severus m'a rappelé hier comment allé sur le quai, au cas où j'avais oublié. Je me rappelais très bien ce que professeur McGonagall avait dis, mais c'était très gentil de sa part. **

**On partage un compartiment avec une fille qui s'appelle Marlene McKinnon. Ses deux parents sont sorciers, du coup elle connait rien à notre monde. C'est très drôle, elle ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dis que des gens avaient marché sur la Lune, il y a deux ans.**

**On a un peu fait passer le temps en discutant sur les maisons. Marlene avait l'air de penser que Gryffondor était la meilleure. McGonagall et le directeur y sont allés, c'est quand même pas mal comme anciens élèves !**

**Severus, lui, pense que Serpentard est mieux. Après tout, c'est la maison de l'ambition, c'est logique que parmi les plus grands sorciers et sorcières y soient passé. **

**Je trouvait ça très drôle de voir Marlene, qui est très exubérante et vivante, répliquer face au calme de Severus des arguments du genre : « Le rouge c'est quand même plus joli ». Je pense qu'elle serait une super amie à avoir, si on atterrit au même endroit. **

**N'empêche, ça serait vraiment dommage d'être séparé de mon meilleur copain ! **

1er Septembre 1991, Gare de King's Cross

Le groupe de cinq déambulait dans la gare moldue, en essayant de se faire discret, malgré Hedwige qui trônait dans sa cage, sur les trois valises des enfants. Bouros, de son coté, était installé confortablement dans une sacoche que portait Iris, au dessus de sa boule de chauffe.

Les trois enfants étaient très excités, même si Dora et Harry était plus expressifs que la troisième dans leur joie et sautillaient presque d'impatience. Les parents de leur côté, était tristes de devoir les quitter jusqu'à Noël. Leur foyer n'avait jamais été aussi vivant que durant ce mois, et ils s'étaient attachés aux jumeaux.

Ils était bientôt entre les voies 9 et 10, pour rejoindre la voie cachée 9 ¾. En effet, l'entrée de la voie de départ du Poudlard Express se trouvait de l'autre coté d'un mur, afin de la dissimuler des moldus.

Les parents étaient si fiers, les trois petits avait discuté avec eux la veille de leurs objectifs à Poudlard. Ils les avaient vu devenir si proches en l'espace d'un mois, et c'était donc logiquement que les enfants avaient décrétés qu'ils resteraient les meilleurs amis, même s'il n'étaient pas dans les même maisons. Ils voulaient aussi être aussi bon que possible, et apprendre le plus de magie. L'idée venait sûrement de Harry, qui après avoir lu le journal de potion de sa mère, voulait la rendre fière en faisant autant d'efforts qu'elle.

Nymphadora de son coté voulait en plus trouver plein d'amis dans cette école. De part son éducation et la présence des jumeaux, son père et sa mère étaient certain qu'elle réussirait, et qu'elle ne ferait pas de distinction en fonction de la maison des autres élèves, ou de leur sang. La doctrine « sang-pur » était resté à la demeure des Black quand Androméda l'avait fuie.

Enfin, Iris voulait tout faire pour devenir connue selon ses termes, et non pas pour un drame et un coup de chance. Elle voulait que leur trio se surpasse, accomplisse de grandes et belles choses.

La mère n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser tomber quelques larmes en entendant leur propos, et en faisant faces à leurs regards déterminés. C'était trois magnifiques personnes qui se dressaient devant elle, et elle leur souhaitait du fond de son cœur qu'ils réussissent tout les trois.

Arrivés devant la colonne de la plate forme 9 ¾ , Ted fait un clin d'œil au enfant et franchit le mur en premier, arrachant un cri de surprise à sa fille. Cette dernière, après un cours instant, pousse à toute vitesse son chariot en rigolant, suivie de près par les deux autres. Androméda clôture le petit groupe.

De l'autre côté, c'est le brouhaha.

Ils étaient arrivé relativement tôt pour éviter le gros de la foule, mais il y avait quand même une grande activité sur le quai. Les familles faisaient leurs adieux aux enfants tout autour d'eux. Les gens se bousculaient presque pour rentrer dans le train, pour avoir leur place, leur propre compartiment.

Le trio était ébahi devant tout ce monde, et la vie du quai. Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout leur excitation,et leur envie d'embarquer vers ce nouveau monde. Ils seraient probablement déjà partis en courant à la rencontre d'autres enfants de leur âge si les parents n'étaient pas présents avec eux.

Ils sont vite obligés de se pousser de l'entrée du quai lorsqu'une autre famille franchit le mur. Ils leur font un peu de place pour les laisser passer. Le père donne quelques conseils de dernières minutes à sa fille :

« N'oublie pas de nous donner de tes nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine ! Sinon, on va trouver ce château, même s'il faut retourner toute l'Écosse, et tu seras bien obligé de nous parler quand on sera là !

-Papa ! S'exclame la fille, outrée. Bien évidemment que je vous enverrai au moins une lettre par semaine. De toute façon, ta menace ne marche pas, Poudlard est caché des moldus, et tu ne pourrais probablement pas la trouver sans un sorcier avec toi, c'était écrit dans le livre que la professeure m'a donné. »

-A ce moment là, j'en kidnapperais un juste pour le coup, renchéris l'adulte. Rien n'est trop pour mon petit bébé !

-Arrête Dan, l'interrompt la mère en lui mettant la main sur le bras, tu vois bien que tu fais honte à ta fille. Tu sais bien qu'on te fait confiance, dit-elle en se retournant vers sa fille, mais ça fait quand même mal de devoir te laisser partir pendant aussi longtemps. Tu vas nous manquer Hermione ! »

La petite fille avait une énorme touffe de cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombait juste en dessous de ses épaules. Son visage, rouge de honte aux propos de son père, était en train de redevenir blanc tandis qu'elle faisait un grand câlin à sa mère.

Le groupe Tonks-Potter avait assisté à cet échange en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter. L'émotion qui en transparaissait était évidente, et était contagieuse.

Pour combler le blanc qui s'installait, Harry pose une question à sa sœur :

« C'est vrai que le château est invisible pour les moldus ?

-Riri, comment peux-tu aller de l'autre côté de la Grande-Bretagne, dans un endroit où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds sans essayer d'en apprendre dessus ? C'était dans L'Histoire de Poudlard , franchement !

-Quoi, ce pavé ? Comment t'as fais pour le lire en entier ?!

-Arrête de pleurnicher, il était même pas si grand ! Et quand j'utiliserais un passage secret pour arriver à l'heure en cours et que je ne le partagerais pas avec Dora et toi, faudra pas te plaindre !

-Hey, s'insurge faussement la métamorphomage, tu nous laisserais pas tomber comme ça quand même ?

-On verra bien, tout dépend de ce que vous ferez pour moi, répond la fille aux yeux bleus, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il n'y a pas de raisons que je lise pour trois.

-Mais tu sais bien que c'est faux, rétorque Nymphadora, rentrant dans son jeu. Harry a lu tout ce qu'on a sur les potions, et je sais plus de chose que vous sur la métamorphose !

Iris fait mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Bon ça va alors, je vais vous garder. » Ces mots font éclater de rire Andy et Ted, oubliés dans la conversation. A côté d'eux, la famille inconnue esquisse des sourires aussi, même si les enfants ne s'en rendent pas compte. Il faut dire que les enfants sont assez bruyants, et leur moquerie ont rapidement attiré l'attention. Harry et Dora échangent un regard entendu : Iris paiera plus tard pour cette blague.

Androméda prend la parole :

« Vous allez nous manquer les enfants, tous les trois. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on vous connaît, Harry, Iris, mais vous faites partis de la famille maintenant. Ça veut dire pas de bêtises à l'école. Si je reçois une lettre de McGonagall qui dit le contraire, ça va barder ! »

Les enfants, émus en entendant qu'ils faisaient partie de la famille, acquiescent silencieusement. Il prennent la femme dans leurs bras, et Ted vient se joindre à eux. Il ajoute :

« Faites de votre mieux, et envoyez nous des lettres. Avec Hedwige, vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de pouvoir voler. » A ces mots, l'oiseau hulule depuis sa cage, gonflant le torse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur répond leur fille, grâce aux journaux de James et Lily Potter, on sait tout ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire à Poudlard !

-Merlin, jure le père, vu la réputation que James avait, j'espère qu'il ne vous servira pas de modèle ! Prenez Lily plutôt !

-Nymphadora, ne fais pas de frayeur à ton père comme ça !

-Maman, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas mon prénom.

-Tu es la seule ici, c'est du quatre contre un, lui déclare Harry. On le trouve super cool, nous. »

Les piaillements de la famille continuent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, chacun taquinant les autres. Ils savaient tous qu'ils allaient bientôt se quitter, et essayaient de retarder l'échéance, jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne le couple d'adulte dans ses bras.

-Vous allez nous manquer ! Vivement Noël !

-Vous aussi, lui répond Ted. Prends soin de ta sœur et ta cousine pour nous.

-Prenez chacun soin des autres, le corrige Androméda, en voyant Iris ouvrir sa bouche pour riposter. Allez, trouvez une cabine avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises ! »

Les enfants font leurs adieux et se dirigent vers l'entrée du train, valises à la main et Harry portant la cage d' Hedwige sous le bras. Ils ne se rendent pas tout de suite compte qu'une quatrième personne les suit de près, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole :

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux prendre un compartiment avec vous ? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

Le trio se retourne pour lui répondre et constate que c'est la petite fille qui était arrivée sur le quai juste après eux.

« Bien sûr, pas de soucis, répond joyeusement la fille au cheveux violets. Moi c'est Dora, et eux c'est Harry et Iris.

-Génial ! Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, mais vous avez vraiment lu L'Histoire de Poudlard ? C'était vraiment intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu tout les bouquins de la liste, mais j'ai encore plein de questions. J'espère que les professeurs pourront répondre. Et que la bibliothèque de l'école est aussi grande que ce qui est dit dans les livres. La professeure qui est venue me présenter la magie avait l'air stricte, mais savait vraiment de quoi elle parlait. J'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec elle ! Elle enseigne la métamorphose apparemment, Madame McGonagall...

-Stop, stop ! L'interrompt Harry, décontenancé par le flot de paroles qui sortait de la bouche de la fille. On a tout le voyage pour discuter ! Essayons de trouver un compartiment, d'abord.

-Désolé, répond Hermione, clairement gênée. C'est juste que suis tellement excitée par tout ça !

-Nous aussi, la rassure Iris, amusée. Ça nous dérange pas du tout, mais Riri a raison, on pourra parler plus confortablement après.

-Oh Sainte Morgana, s'exclame Dora, elles sont deux maintenant ! On a plus aucune chance Harry, on va devoir vivre dans la bibliothèque avec elles ! »

La métamorphomage plonge sur les sièges d'un wagon pour esquiver sa cousine qui lui saute dessus.

Pendant ce temps sur le quai de la gare, deux couples de parents essuient leurs larmes. Le père d'Hermione parle à sa femme :

« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour notre petite chérie. Je déteste de devoir la laisser partir comme ça, aussi jeune !

-Je sais Dan, elle va me manquer aussi. Tu as vu, elle est rentrée avec ces trois enfants. Ils avaient l'air gentils avec elle. J'espère qu'elle va se trouver plus d'amis qu'à l'école primaire, elle le mérite.

Peut-être devrions nous parler avec leurs parents. Au moins on connaîtra d'autres gens qui ont des enfants à Poudlard.

-Ça m'a l'air d'être une très bonne idée, chaton. Allons les voir. »

Le couple Granger se rapproche des Tonks, qui s'apprêtaient à sortir.

« Excusez-moi, les interpelle le père, je me présente, Dan Granger, et voici ma femme Charlotte. Notre fille est rentrée dans le train en même temps que vos enfants, et nous nous sommes dits qu'il serait bon de connaître d'autres parents d'élèves.

-Enchanté, je suis Ted et ma charmante épouse est Androméda. Nous sommes les parents de Nymphadora, la fille qui avait les cheveux violets. Les deux autres, Harry et Iris, sont de la famille.

-Quel jolis noms, Nymphadora et Androméda, s'extasie Charlotte. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais est-ce que c'est commun chez les sorciers d'avoir des cheveux colorés comme ça à un si jeune âge ? »

La remarque fait éclater de rire Ted.

« Non, notre fille est un peu spéciale, de ce point de vue là, lui explique Andy. Elle a un don qui lui permet de changer d'apparence. Je suppose que vous êtes tout les deux moldus, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, nous tenons un cabinet dentaire dans Londres. On n 'y croyait vraiment pas, quand cette dame est venue nous parler de Poudlard, mais cela expliquait finalement pas mal d'incidents autour d'Hermione. Nous sommes très fière d'elle, elle est brillante. Cependant, elle a toujours eu un peu de mal à connecter avec les autres enfants de son âge. Et quand en plus de cela des événements incroyables lui arrivent … Enfin, vous savez comme peuvent être les enfants.

-Que trop bien, je suis moi même médicomage, médecin, reprend la mère de Dora, et j'ai déjà pu voir de près ce que peut faire la méchanceté des plus petits. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Dora, Iris et Harry sont les enfants les plus gentils que je connaissent, et ils ont un cœur d'or. Ils ont décrétés avant de partir qu'ils essaieraient d'en apprendre le plus quand ils seront à l'école, donc ils vont sûrement bien s'entendre avec votre fille.

-Nous sommes ravis de l'entendre, déclare Dan, et un peu soulagés aussi, je dois vous l'avouez. Je suis un peu plus serein de la laisser partir en sachant qu'elle ne sera pas seule. » Il regarde sa montre pour vérifier l'heure. « Nous devons malheureusement partir, mais serait-il possible de se retrouver un soir, autour d'un repas ? Nous aimerions beaucoup en apprendre plus sur vous et ce monde. »

Le couple sorcier échange un regard et acquiesce. Pour être honnête, ils étaient aussi très contents de nouer des liens avec les parents d'une potentielle amie des enfants. Depuis qu' Androméda s'est faite bannir de sa famille, ils n'avaient plus trop de liens sociaux, hormis des collègues de travail.

Les deux couples échangent des politesses, puis se disent en revoir, une promesse d'une futur rencontre énoncée. Avant de partir du quai, l'ex-Black aperçoit du coin de l'œil un visage qui l'interpelle.

Derrière un masque impassible, un maquillage impeccable et des cheveux blonds pâles, sa sœur, à laquelle elle n'a pas adressé la parole depuis près de deux décennies.

Elle fixe Narcissa du regard, observant sa démarche noble et gracieuse pendant qu'elle fend la foule avec son fils et son mari. Leurs manières en disent long : ils ne sont pas à leur place avec le petit peuple, au milieu d'une gars moldue ! Ce mépris est la seule émotion qui transparaît, d'ailleurs.

Comme si elle s'était senti épiée, la femme Malefoy se retourne, et croise le regard d'Andy. Elle prend un instant à la reconnaître, puis, pendant quelques fractions de secondes, le masque se brise, laissant place à de la nostalgie, du regret ?

Puis à nouveau des yeux froids, et la blonde reprend sa marche.

Un bref moment qui a un si fort impact sur la mère de Dora, qui lui rappelle ce qu'elle a perdu quand elle a fui avec Ted.

Elle quitte le quai avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler.

**Le Poudlard Express, cinq minutes après son départ**

Les quatre enfants étaient en pleine discussion dans leur compartiment.

« Donc vous êtes Iris et Harry Potter, conclut Hermione. On parle beaucoup de vous dans les livres d'histoire vous savez.

-Oui, mais c'est complètement stupide, rétorque le garçon. On a rien fait du tout, et les gens nous prennent pour des héros ! Tu aurais du voir le Chaudron Baveur, la première fois qu'on y est allé. C'en était ridicule !

-Changeons de sujet, propose Dora. Tu sais dans quelle famille tu veux aller, Hermione ?

-Oh oui, j'ai lu sur le sujet. Je pense que Serdaigle serait bien pour moi, mais Gryffondor à l'air bien aussi. Vous saviez que Dumbledore était un Gryffondor ? »

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer sa tirade, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur un garçon au cheveux roux, le visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Il avait encore sa valise à la main.

«Bonjour, est-ce que je peux me mettre ici avec vous ? Tout les wagons sont remplis ou occupés par des élèves plus vieux.

-Bien sûr, il nous reste de la place, accepte la métamorphomage.

-Super ! » Il range sa valise sous les banquettes et s'installe à côté d'Harry. « Moi, c'est Ron Weasley, et vous ? »

Les quatre autres enfants se présentent tour à tour.

« Woah, vous êtes les jumeaux Potter, s'extasie le nouveau venu. Est-ce que vous avez les cicatrices, comme dans les livres ? » Au regards consterné que s'échangent les autres occupants de la pièce, il comprend son erreur « Merlin, je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça. Juste, vous êtes des célébrités ! Il y a des tonnes de livres sur vous, et ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit !

-Comment est-ce possible, questionne Iris, froidement.

-Quoi ? Je comprend pas la question.

-Comment peut-il y avoir des livres sur nous, sachant que l'on ne savait même pas que la magie existait avant il y a quelques semaines. J'ai moi même lu les livres sur ce qui c'est passé, le soir où nos parents se sont faits ASSASSINES ! Personne n'est venu nous poser des questions, donc comment savent-ils ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je... je, bredouille le roux, penaud. J'en sais rien, moi ! C'est pas de ma faute !

-Excuse Iris, fait Dora, qui essaie de calmer la situation. Tu peux comprendre que c'est un sujet qui lui tient à cœur. Et honnêtement, quand tu choisis de suivre ce qui se dit sans réfléchir, c'est de ta faute. »

Ron se tait, très clairement déboussolé par la remontrance dont il vient d'écoper, par des enfants de son âge, en plus ! Il pouvait voir sur le visage des deux jumeaux qu'il n'avait pas fait une très bonne première impression. Il essaie de se racheter tant bien que mal.

« Je... je suis désolé. Je pense que l'on oublie facilement que ce jour ne veut pas dire la même chose pour vous que pour le reste de la population sorcière. Mes parents en parlent pas beaucoup, mais c'était vraiment la guerre, cette période. Les gens disparaissaient sans laisser de traces, tout le monde était terrorisé. A vrai dire, je pense qu'ils avaient perdu espoir, pour une bonne partie. Du coup, quand par miracle Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, cet Halloween, les gens ont oubliés à quel prix. »

L'explication calme un peu les enfants, qui tentent de se mettre à la place des sorciers. Il est difficile pour eux de s'imaginer à quel point la situation était horrible, les parents Tonks ne leur avaient pas du tout parlé de cette période non plus. Harry décide pour eux et donne le bénéfice du doute au garçon.

« On accepte tes excuses, mais si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça, ça serait mieux. On était en train de demander à Hermione dans quelle maison elle voulait aller.

-Moi ça sera certainement Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure maison, déclare le rouquin, comme si c'était une vérité absolue.

-Comment ça, s'étonne la petite fille à la chevelure touffue, je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de maison meilleure que les autres.

-C'est pas vrai Hermione, répond Iris, toutes les maisons se valent.

-Les plus grands sorciers viennent de Gryffondor, s'exclame Ron. Dumbledore y est allé, comme toute ma famille !

-Et une bonne partie de la notre est allé à Serpentard, rétorque la fille au yeux bleus.

-Quoi, les serpents ? C'était la maison de Vous-Savez-Qui, et de tout les mages noirs... Ce sont les pires !

-Hey, ma mère était une Serpentard, s'insurge Dora.

-Et Androméda est l'une des personnes les plus gentils que l'on ait rencontré, ajoute Harry. Nos parents à nous étaient aussi chez Gryffondor, mais la personne qui les a trahi y était aussi, donc je pense pas que tous les mages noirs viennent de la même maison. De toute façon, elle aurait été supprimé si c'était le cas, non ? »

Ron croise les bras en signe d'agacement. De toute évidence, il ne gagnerait pas ce débat.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il décide d'amorcer un nouveau sujet de conversation :

« Vous avez une équipe de quidditch préférée dans la ligue ? »

A ces mots, les yeux de Dora et Harry s'illuminent. Durant le mois que les jumeaux ont passé avec les Tonks, la petite métamorphomage avait converti le garçon au sport sorcier, et il était devenu fan de balai volant durant les quelques leçons de Ted et Andy sur le sujet.

De son côté, Iris ricane en voyant la réaction de son frère et sa cousine. Elle s'empresse d'expliquer le sport à Hermione. La petite fille est rassurée en voyant que la née-moldue n'a pas l'air de partager l'engouement des autres pour le sport. Au moins il lui restera une personne saine d'esprit pendant les matchs de la coupe.

« Les meilleurs c'est les Harpies, s'exclame la fille au cheveux violets. Cette année elles vont gagner le championnat, c'est sûr ! »

-Hermione, ça te dit de faire un tour dehors, lui demande Iris. Je n'ai pas envie de les entendre se battre pour du quidditch.

-Allons-y, on peut essayer de trouver d'autres première-années ! »

Les deux filles sortent du compartiment, ces autres occupants ne s'en rendant même pas compte au milieu de leur débat houleux.

« Ouf, soupire la Potter. Je ne me voyais pas les supporter plus longtemps !

-Tu as déjà fait du balai, toi ?

-Oui, oncle Ted nous a appris à en faire pendant les vacances. C'est pas si compliqué, tu verras. C'est juste que je trouve pas ça aussi passionnant qu'eux. Tu aurais vu Harry, il était comme un fou ! Surtout depuis qu'il a appris que notre père était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor quand il était à l'école.

-Oh. Tu penses que... ça sera dur, Poudlard ? Je veux dire, j'ai jamais vraiment fais de magie, ça se trouve je serais en retard sur les autres ! J'espère que non, j'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention comme ça.

-T'inquiète pas Hermione. Harry et moi, on a découvert la magie il n'y a même pas un mois, on sera dans le même bateau que toi. Et puis, on s'entraidera. C'est fait pour ça les amis, non ? »

La fille regarde son interlocutrice, qui arbore un sourire au lèvre. Iris ne s'en rend pas compte, mais ses mots on beaucoup plus d'impact qu'elle ne le croit.

Les deux passent devant une dame qui vend des friandises. Elles en prennent quelques une, notamment une choco-grenouille qui, à leur grande surprise a quasiment sauté de la main d'Iris avant que la née-moldue ne l'attrape par réflexe.

Elles continuent aussi de discuter de leurs vies respectives. L'orpheline au yeux bleues reste très discrète et ne mentionne que très peu de son enfance passée avec les Dursley, tandis qu' Hermione est bien plus bavarde, et bientôt la Potter sait tout de l'autre. Son goût prononcé pour la lecture. La fierté qu'elle éprouve en pensant à ses parents, qui sont ses modèles de persévérance dans les études. Et surtout la joie quand elle appris qu'il y avait d'autres enfants qui, comme elle, on cassé des trucs sans faire exprès autour d'eux, où qui transformait la bibliothèque municipale en véritable labyrinthe.

La joie de ne pas être la seule, et l'excitation à l'idée de rentrer dans ce monde nouveau, où peut-être elle trouvera enfin sa place. Elle ne l'avait pas dit en autant de mot, mais Iris l'a compris dans ses yeux, dans son comportement. Et secrètement, elle ressentait la même chose.

Un petit garçon un peu rond leur demande timidement si elle ont vu passer un crapaud. Il était bien habillé, mais sa posture laissait dévoiler qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en soi.

« Non, répond Hermione avec enthousiasme, mais on peut t'aider à le chercher. Pas vrai Iris ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, déclare la fille qui était encore en train d'étudier leur interlocuteur. Je suis Iris Potter, comment t'appelles tu ?

-Neville Londubat, dit-il, en se redressant un peu sous le regard inquisiteur de l'orpheline. Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça, mais Trévor est dans la famille depuis des années.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Neville, on va le retrouver. Tu as pensé à demander à des préfets ou des élèves plus grands ? Il doit bien exister un sort pour le retrouver.

-Les seuls auxquels j'ai demandé se sont moqué de moi, déclare t-il, embarassé.

-Oh. T'as pas du parler aux bons alors. Viens on va essayer de trouver des préfets. Normalement ils ont une insigne sur la robe. »

Le groupe de trois part donc vers l'avant du train. Leurs recherches sont fructueuses, puisque même pas deux minutes plus tard, ils trouvent un préfet arborant les couleurs de Serdaigle, qui utilise le sortilège d'Attraction pour récupérer le crapaud.

Neville remercie l'élève de sixième année. Pendant qu'il explique à Hermione que Trévor est vieux pour un crapaud, mais que ceux-ci ont des propriétés magiques très intéressantes, les yeux pâles d'Iris dérivent vers les occupants d'un compartiment juste à côté d'eux. Au centre, en train de discuter d'autres enfants de leur âge, se tient Drago Malefoy.

Sa figure lui rappelle les écrits de Sirius Black, et le lien familial entre la mère du blond et Androméda. Elle aimerait ne pas couper les ponts avant même de les avoir érigé, et du coup elle prend rapidement la décision d'aller lui parler.

« Hey, Je viens de voir quelqu'un à qui j'ai envie de parler. Hermione, tu peux raccompagner Neville à notre compartiment ?

-T'es sûre que tu veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ?

-Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée Hermione. Neville, je ne sais pas si tu le connais, mais je vais aller parler avec Drago Malefoy. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Totalement. Mais je sais pas si j'ai envie de te laisser seule avec lui. » La remarque était surprenante vu le comportement du garçon jusque là, mais Iris ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'inquiétude de Neville.

« Il me fera rien. Après tout c'est lui qui m'a invité la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. »

Ces mots semblent calmer leur nouveau compagnon, même s'il n'est pas totalement rassuré. Cependant Iris voit leur regard blessé de la fille au cheveux bouclés.

« Hermione, t'as l'air d'être une fille géniale, vraiment. Mais il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas encore sur le monde sorcier, et je sais pas comment certains réagiraient en ta présence. S'il te plaît, Neville, est-ce que tu pourrais lui expliquer ? Sinon Harry pourra le faire aussi, il sait de quoi je parle.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance sur ce coup là. On se voit plus tard ?

-Je vais essayer. Le voyage va sûrement encore durer longtemps, donc j'aurais le temps de revenir avec vous plus tard ! »

Une fois Neville et Hermione partis, Iris reste un instant dans le couloir à questionner son choix. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de fréquenter des enfants de criminels ? Des gens racistes, arrogants, et prêts à la juger selon le sang de ses parents. Des gens qui ont suivi leur meurtrier.

Et en même temps, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelle que les enfants ne sont pas des copies conformes de leurs parents. Que Drago est de la famille, dans un sens. Elle repense aussi à l'éclat de tristesse qui traverse le regard d'Andy quand elle parle de ses sœurs. Elle repense à sa propre joie quand elle a découvert les Tonks. Et elle se réconforte mentalement. S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'espoir de trouver la même chose chez Drago, il faut qu'elle essaie.

Elle toque à la porte du compartiment et l'ouvre calmement. Le silence se fait rapidement à l'intérieur et tout les occupants la dévisage, se demandant ce qu'une inconnue venait faire ici, les déranger.

La première chose que constate Iris est qu'elle ne peut pas lire aussi facilement les visages de ces enfants que ceux d'Hermione, Dora où Neville. Ils ne portent pas leur cœur sur la peau, et leur trait sont impassibles pour la plupart. Elle respire un coup et prend la parole :

« Bonjour, je suis Iris Potter. Je suis venu voir Drago. Nous nous étions croisés au Chemin de Traverse. »

Ces mots sont reçus avec un mélange d'émotion. La surprise de certains, bientôt remplacée par de l'appréhension, de la colère, presque. Le jugement des autres qui voient une opportunité se présenter.

« Bonjour Iris, je suis content que tu es pue nous trouver. Ton frère n'es pas avec toi, demande le sang-pur.

-Non, nous avons un compartiment, et il est resté avec d'autres élèves de première année. Nous en avons rencontré quelques uns, et on voulait pas être malpoli et les quitter tout les deux en même temps. »

Ce n'était pas la vérité, mais la petite fille pensait que c'était une bonne idée de brosser son interlocuteur dans le sens du poil.

« Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de soucis évidemment. Je te présente mes amis : Gregory Crabbe, Vincent Goyle, Theodore Nott et Pansy Parkison.

-Enchanté de tous vous rencontrer. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Nos parents se connaissaient depuis l'école, pour la plupart, explique impassiblement le prénommé Theodore. On est ami depuis notre naissance, pratiquement.

-En parlant de ça, personne ne sait où vous avez grandi, ton frère et toi, déclare Pansy, un peu abruptement. »

Iris fixe du regard l'autre fille. Pansy est un peu plus grande qu'elle, avec des yeux noisettes et une des cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Elle croise les bras en attendant une réponse à sa question informulée.

-Jusqu'à récemment, nous étions chez la sœur de notre mère. Mais nous avons changer de famille d'accueil juste après avoir reçu nos lettres.

-Quoi, chez des moldus, s'insurge Vincent. Ce n'était pas trop horrible ? » Sa consternation est partagé par le reste du compartiment, mais pas aussi visible.

-Ce... n'était pas les meilleurs années de nos vies, j'espère. Mais ce n'était pas parce que nous étions chez des moldus, mais plutôt parce que nous étions chez ceux-là, spécifiquement. Je ne suis pas venu parler de ça, à vrai dire. » A ces mots, elle jette un regard à Drago, comme pour lui demander si cela le gênait qu'ils parlent devant ses amis

-On peut parler ici, personne ne dira rien.

-Notre grand-mère, Dorea, était une Black avant de se marier. Tout comme ta mère. Du coup je pense que c'est une bonne idée qu'on apprenne au moins à se connaître. En plus, on vit chez ta tante maintenant.

-Quoi, vous êtes chez chez Bellatrix Lestrange, s'exclame Gregory Goyle.

-Soit pas stupide, Goyle, elle parle de l'autre, la traître à son sang, le recale le blond.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, rétorque Iris sèchement. Andy est une personne formidable et aucun de vous ne resterait debout bien longtemps devant elle si vous l'insultiez en face !

-Pfft, elle nous ferait rien, nos parents ont trop d'influence, réplique Théo, en ricanant.

-Et pourtant quand elle était à l'école, tout le monde avait peur d'elle et de ses sœurs. A tout hasard, ton père était pas à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle ? »

-Attends, comment tu sais ça, l'interrompt Drago. Ma mère ne me parle jamais de sa famille ou de quand elle était à l'école.

-Disons qu'Harry et moi avons accès à un certain nombres d'informations sur cette période. De source sûre.

-Je vois. Je suis d'accord avec l'idée d'être amis, au moins pour l'instant. Mais de toute évidence on sera en désaccord sur plein de points, donc on fait comment ?

-Je peux rester polie tant que vous l'êtes aussi, et n'insultez pas mes amis gratuitement. Sinon, je promet rien, et encore moins pour mon frère. »

Le sang-pur fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants, et puis tend la main, avec un sourire, moins arrogant que celui qu'il arborait jusqu'à présent :

« Je pense que nous avons un accord ! »

Iris n'est pas restée beaucoup plus longtemps avec Drago. Elle sentait bien que les autres enfants étaient un peu froids avec elle. Au moins, elle avait fait le premier pas.

Elle revient tranquillement rejoindre son frère et ses amis. Elle rentre pour voir sa cousine se tordre de rire en écoutant une histoire de Ron. Les autres habitants du compartiments sont aussi hilares.

« Vous auriez du voir la tête de Percy, quand il a compris que c'était une lunette de toilette qu'il avait autour du cou ! Fred et George se sont dépassés ce jour là !

-Hey, l'interpelle Dora, t'étais allée faire quoi ?

-J'étais allé voir ton cousin, Drago Malefoy. » A ces mots Ron bondit presque de son siège.

-Quoi, mais son père est un mangemort, tu devrais pas traîner avec lui !

-Oui, son père, répète la métamorphomage en insistant sur le dernier mot. Mais c'est surtout un Black, tout comme la grand-mère d'Harry et Iris, et donc par extension comme eux. Et comme ma mère ! T'aimerais qu'on te juge pour ce que ton père ou ta mère a fait, ou tes frères et sœurs ? Il était comment du coup, Drago ?

-Définitivement arrogant, et il tient pas ta mère en très haute estime. Mais on a au moins conclu de rester cordial l'un envers l'autre.

-Cool, j'espère qu'on pourra lui parler un peu.

-Apparemment, on en sait plus sur les Black que lui.

-Vraiment, s'étonne Harry. Pourtant sa mère était vraiment proche de Bellatrix et Andy, d'après ce que tu me disais.

-Ma mère m'aurait sûrement jamais rien dit non plus, si on avait pas accès au journaux. »

Iris va s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, et ouvre une choco-grenouille qu'elle a acheté plus tôt.

«J'espère que tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir demandé de partir. » La petite orpheline avait senti une connexion avec l'autre fille, et ne voulait surtout pas l'avoir blessé.

-Non non, je comprend maintenant. C'est juste … bizarre de savoir que des gens vont me détester juste parce que je suis née de certaine personnes et pas d'autres.

Dans le ton, la rousse entend une question : « Est-ce que tu y crois, toi ? »

-Honnêtement, je trouve que c'est vraiment stupide. Mais … on a pas beaucoup de famille encore en vie. Du coup le peu qui reste, j'aimerais au moins essayer de les connaître. Tu comprends ? »

La brunette acquiesce avec un sourire.

« De toute façon, renchérit Harry, notre mère était aussi une née-moldue, et McGonagall nous a dit qu'elle était brillante !T'as pas de souci à te faire Hermione, pas avec nous. »

Dora, puis Ron et Neville s'empresse de la rassurer. Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que se poursuit le reste du voyage.

« Les première-années, par ici ! »

Le groupe de six venait de sortir du train, et se dirigeait maintenant vers un homme gigantesque. Il arborait une chevelure et une barbe touffue. Ses habits laissaient transparaître sa vie d'extérieure, tant par leur propreté que par les marques de griffures et les entailles.

Il interpellait les élèves de première année et leur faisait signe de le suivre. Lorsqu'il croise du regard Iris et Harry, il leur adresse un grand sourire :

« Dit-donc, vous avez tellement grandis ! J'ai l'impression de revoir Lily et James !

-Vous étiez un ami de nos parents, s'exclame le garçon, comment vous les connaissiez ?

-J' était déjà garde-chasse quand ils étaient à Poudlard ! Je m'appelle Hagrid. C'est moi qui vous ait

retrouvé après... vous savez. Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à vos parents. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à passer me dire bonjour durant l'année ! »

Le groupe de nouveaux arrivés est maintenant devant plein de petites barques, sur le bord du lac.

Par groupe de quatre, ils s'installent. Ron, Hermione, Neville et Dora, qui étaient un peu devant pendant que les jumeaux parlaient avec Hagrid, prennent un bateau pour eux. Les Potter, pendant ce temps, montent dans une barque avec deux filles. L'une d'elle étaient à peu près de la taille d'Iris et portait ses cheveux de couleur jais en une tresse sophistiqué, qui laissait découvert son visage. Ses traits, animés lors de sa discussion avec son amie se sont vite refermés en présence d'inconnus.

L'autre à l'inverse avait l'air très abordable et ses yeux transpirait la malice. Elle portait elle aussi une queue de cheval, mais plus simple et naturelle.

Une fois que les bateaux commencent à bouger, sans aucune aide particulière, et que les jumeaux calme leurs étonnement, Harry se présente pour arrêter le silence gênant qui s'était installé. Il n'arrive à obtenir que leurs noms, Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis, avant que la vue du château les surplombant coupe le souffle à tout le monde.

Poudlard était tout simplement majestueux, et démesurément grand. Les pointes des tours se noyaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombée, et la lumière au travers des fenêtres rejoignait les étoiles dans le ciel.

Ce spectacle ne laissait personne indifférent, et tout les enfants étaient bouche-bée. L'idée d'habiter en ces lieux pendant les trois-quart de l'année, pendant sept ans leur était pour l'instant extraordinaire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les bateaux accostait au pied du château, et les enfants montaient les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle. Le groupe de six s'était réunifié, et ses membres partageaient leurs réactions devant les bizarreries du monde sorcier. C'était tout d'abord les jumeaux et Hermione qui se sont extasiés devant les peintures vivantes, les Tonks n'en possédant pas chez eux. Puis, lorsque des fantômes se sont mit à fendre métaphoriquement la foule, c'est tous ensemble qu'ils ont poussé des cris de surprises, repris par leur camarades. Quand ils ont compris qu'ils ne se faisaient pas vraiment attaquer par des chevaliers brandissant l'épée à la main, il ne restait plus que la fascination dans leur yeux.

Une fois le cortège arrivé devant les portes de la Grande Salle, professeure McGonagall les accueille.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenus à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

Les portes s'ouvrent devant eux, et laisse voir une immense pièce, avec quatre tables installée parallèlement. Les élèves plus âgés sont déjà installés, par maison, comme laisse le deviner les cravates de différentes couleurs. La professeure de métamorphose les fait traverser la salle, jusqu'à une petite estrade où est installé une unique chaise. Non loin de là, la table des professeurs domine la pièce.

Chez les enfants, la tension monte. Le choix de la maison où ils passeront leur scolarité et l'un des premiers tournants de leur vie. On voit l'angoisse se dessiner sur le visage de certains. Harry se tend un peu, et les doigts de sa sœur se crispe dans des poings.

McGonagall va récupérer un vieux chapeau tout émacié et le dépose sur la chaise. A la surprise de tout les première-année, il se met à chanter. En vieil anglais, une chanson retraçant l'histoire des quatre fondateurs, de leurs maisons, de leur valeurs.

A la fin, la salle applaudit, puis rapidement un silence s'installe, quand la femme au regard sérieux se dirige vers le centre de la scène :

«Un après l'autre, je vais appelez vos noms. Lorsque c'est votre tour, veuillez vous diriger vers le Choixpeau et moi. Hannah Abbot ! »

Iris ne regarde même pas la fille s'asseoir, ni même être répartie à Poufsouffle. L'orpheline n'est toujours pas plus avancée sur sa maison. Bien sûr, ses parents étaient à Gryffondor, mais voulait-elle vraiment aller dans une maison juste pour faire comme ses parents ? Peut-être Serdaigle serait bien pour elle, après tout elle était très studieuse et avait soif d'apprendre. Après, Poufsouffle serait bien aussi, elle rencontrerait des gens de valeurs là-bas, honnête, des vrais amis peut-être. Et Serpentard … L'ambition, elle n'en manque pas, et elle est aussi rusée.

« Hermione Granger ! »

Harry fait signe à la née-moldue que tout va bien se passer. Le stress se lit sur son visage, qui rougit sous le coup de l'attention. Timidement, elle s'assoit, et la professeure pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, le Choixpeau s'exclame :

« Gryffondor ! »

La petite fille a l'air soulagée. Elle jette un regard vers les autres, qui ne sont pas encore répartis, leur adresse un petit sourire puis se presse vers la table rouge et or.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour de Neville d'être envoyé à Gryffondor. La surprise était visible sur son visage, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver là.

« Draco Malefoy ! »

Il se déplace vers le choixpeau avec son arrogance caractéristique. Ce dernier n'est même pas posé sur sa tête qu'il s'exclame « Serpentard ! ». Un sourire satisfait se glisse sur son visage, et il se dirige vers sa table, où il rejoint des amis Crabbe et Goyle.

De leur côté, les jumeaux n'écoutent plus qu'à moitié. Leur tour est bientôt proche, et ils sont concentrés sur l'estrade, anxieux d'entendre ce qui leur est réservé.

Ils ne partagent pas la certitude de certains de leurs camarades sur leurs destinations. Tout le monde appartient un peu aux quatre maisons, non ? Et pourtant, c'était quelques chose de si important, dans l'imaginaire sorcier. Un passage qui va guider ta scolarité, et peut-être même plus encore ! Un événement déterminant, presque sacralisé !

« Harry Potter ! »

Le silence s'abat sur la Grande Salle. Tout les yeux se rivent vers le groupe de première-années. Iris lâche un petit sourire à son frère, pour l'encourager.

Le garçon sort du groupe et se dirige vers l'estrade. Quelques murmures se font entendre, pendant qu'il s'assoie, et que McGonagall pose l'artefact magique sur sa tête.

« Hmm, une tête très intéressante ! Que faire, que faire... »

La voix qui s'élève fait presque sursauter le garçon. Il n'avait pourtant pas entendu le choixpeau parler avec les autre élèves.

« Ah ne t'inquiète pas, garçon. Les autres ne peuvent pas entendre ce que nous nous disons. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, il suffit de le penser ! Alors, où pourrais tu aller … Tu es curieux, et parfois studieux, mais peut-être pas assez pour Serdaigle. Poufsouffle ? Tu ne manques pas de loyauté envers les personnes qui te sont chères mais... Non probablement pas. Serpentard serait une bonne maison, Gryffondor aussi. Tu es fier de ta famille, de tes parents, tu as envie de trouver ta place. Mais tu ne manques pas de courage non plus ! Alors, aurais-tu une préférence ?

-Je veux rendre mes parents fiers, où qu'ils soient ! Je ne les ait pas connus mais je ne veux faire honneur à leur sacrifice, c'est pour ça que je suis là !

-Je vois, je vois. A ce moment là, ce sera Gryffondor ! » Le dernier mot est crié et résonne dans la salle.

Harry se lève sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, notamment de la table en rouge. Il aperçoit Hermione et Neville qui lui font de grands signes, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Avant cela il adresse un clin d'œil à sa sœur et lui souhaite bonne chance silencieusement.

« Iris Potter ! »

La rouquine prend la place de son frère sur la chaise. Elle joue avec ses doigts sous le coup du stress.

« Oh, des jumeaux ! Intéressant. Un lien très fort, indestructible, forgé par une enfance cruelle. Vais-je te placer avec ton frère ? Là est la question. Vous êtes pareils sur certains points, mais motivés par des ambitions différentes. Tu es définitivement la plus studieuses de vous deux, donc Serdaigle serait plus logique pour toi. Mais Serpentard et Gryffondor sont de sérieux concurrents. Tu es ouverte, tolérante, comme Godric il y a longtemps. Mais tu n'es pas du genre à foncer tête baissée, sans un semblant de plan. D'ailleurs, tu n'aimes pas trop perdre le contrôle, comme maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, et j'ai l'impression que comme Harry vous êtes du genre à aimer jouer avec ça !

-Pardonne-moi, je n'ai guère l'occasion de m'amuser ! Mais passons. As-tu une envie particulière ?

-J'aimerais être avec mon frère, mais si ce n'est pas la meilleure maison pour moi, ce n'est pas grave.

-Hmm. Je vois des projets forts, une envie de se démarquer, de sortir de l'image préconçue que le monde a de toi. Tu auras besoin d'autres personnes que des Gryffondor pour atteindre tes objectifs. Combinées avec tes qualités, et peut-être même celle de ton frère, peut-être pourrez-vous commencer le changement ici. Serpentard ! »

Le silence complet dans la salle, personne ne parle. Tout le monde à l'air sous le choc. La fille qui a survécue, à Serpentard, le choixpeau s'est sûrement trompé. Son frère est chez Gryffondor, mince !

Harry se lève de son banc et se met à applaudir, tout seul. Les élèves assis à côté de lui le regarde avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Mais cela ne l'empêche d'offrir un large sourire à sa sœur.

Bientôt, il est rejoint dans ses applaudissement par la table en vert, et notamment par un Drago Malefoy qui s'est rapidement remis de sa surprise. Le reste de la salle reste effaré.

« Génial, pense Harry. J'ose même pas imaginer comment ils vont réagir quand ils vont découvrir Bouros ! »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**De retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois-ci, au menu, des nouvelles rencontres, les premiers cours, et des confrontations !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous avez pas idées à quel point ça motive d'écrire la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Le journal de Lily Potter, Septembre 1971**

**Ça y est, c'est la fin du premier jour de cours ! **

**On a eu des matières vraiment passionnantes : Charmes, Métamorphose et Potions. Je n'ai que Potions avec Severus, malheureusement. **

**Le professeur de Charmes est M. Flitwick, un tout petit homme. Il est très cordiale et amusant. Il nous a appris un sort tout simple : Lumos. Severus me l'avait déjà appris dans le train, du coup j'étais l'une des premières à savoir le faire, j'ai même gagné des points pour Gryffondor !**

**On avait ce cours avec les Poufsouffle. Je n'ai pas trop parlé avec eux, mais ils était bien plus abordable que les Serpentard que j'ai croisé.**

**Métamorphose était surtout théorique. Quand je suis arrivée dans la salle, il n'y avait aucune trace de professeure McGonagall, juste un chat noir assis sur le bureau. J'ai hésité à aller le caresser, il était si mignon. Heureusement que j'ai rien fait, parce que ce chat était en fait la professeure ! Elle nous a expliqué que c'est un pouvoir très compliqué, qui permet à certaines personnes de se transformer en animal ! C'est vraiment trop bien, j'ai envie d'apprendre ça quand je serais plus grande. **

**Elle a posé plein de questions compliquées, et je savais pas les réponses à toutes. Un autre Gryffondor, James Potter je crois, a pu y répondre. Il a l'air d'en savoir plus que nous sur le domaine, peut-être qu'il a lu beaucoup de bouquins sur le sujet. Mais il a la tête comme un melon, il est agaçant ! **

**En Potions, j'ai senti que les camarades de Severus et les miens n'aimaient pas qu'on s'assoit ensemble, mais j'ai eu que deux heures de cours avec lui, évidemment que je vais en profiter !**

**Le professeur était un peu spécial, il nous a fait tout un discours sur la sécurité, et il nous a expliqué les propriétés de quelques ingrédients. Le plus improbable, c'était sûrement le bézoar, un caillou qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, et qui peut sauver de la majorité des poisons !**

**Severus connaissait déjà tout, même s'il n'a rien dit. Je voyais la fascination dans ses yeux, quand le professeur parlait des différentes potions. Il va être génial dans cette matière, j'en suis certaine ! **

**En même temps, sa mère est apothicaire, il part avec un léger avantage !**

Après un petit temps d'arrêt, sous le choc, Iris se dirige vers sa table. Elle constate que Drago l'attend avec un sourire satisfait :

« Mince, je n'aurais jamais parié qu'une Potter mettrait les pieds à Serpentard !

En disant ces mots, il lui fait une place juste à côté de lui.

-J'ai juste demandé au choixpeau de m'envoyer là où je serais le mieux. »

Elle s'assoit sans en dire plus, en face des deux filles avec qui elle avait partagé le bateau, Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis. Elle suit le reste de la répartition, notamment curieuse d'où allait être Dora.

Quand c'est le tour de la métamorphomage, elle dit à voix basse à son voisin :

« C'est ta cousine, la fille d'Androméda.

-Elle, avec les cheveux violets ? Comment sa mère peut laisser passer un truc pareil ?

-Il y a une explication à ça, mais c'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tu lui demandera, si tu veux vraiment savoir. Tu verras aussi qu'elle est vraiment têtue, et que c'est impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. »

A ce moment là, le choixpeau s'écrie « Poufsouffle » et la fille s'en va en sautillant vers la table pourpre, visiblement très satisfaite.

« Ah, Poufsouffle, la table des laissés-pour-compte ! » S'exclame le sang-pur. Iris lui jette un regard noir qu'il n'aperçoit pas, mais préfère ne pas élever la voix en public.

La répartition se termine avec Ron Weasley qui part en Gryffondor, et Blaise Zabini qui vient la rejoindre en Serpentard. Elle est un peu déçue qu'aucun des enfants du train ne soit avec elle dans sa maison, mais elle n'est pas surprise non plus. Dora n'avait vraiment aucune chance d'atterrir là, et Harry... Peut-être Harry, mais Gryffondor était plus approprié.

Le directeur se lève lentement de son siège, au centre de la table des professeurs. Cette simple action intime le silence presque par elle seule. Il prend la parole :

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenu aux nouveaux-premières années. Je vous souhaite réussite, bonheur, et accomplissement personnel. Avant de commencer ce repas, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Nitruxe ! »

Des assiettes pleines de nourritures se matérialisent sur toutes les tables, un véritable festin.

« Mes parents disent qu'il a toujours manqué une case à Dumbledore, déclare Drago, mais ils sont d'accord pour dire que c'est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de la planète !

-Tu sais qui sont les autres professeurs, lui demande Iris, je ne connais que professeur McGonagall, parce qu'elle est venue nous présenter la magie.

-Mes parents ne m'ont pas trop parlé des autres, lui explique le blond, je connais juste le professeur Rogue parce que c'est mon parrain. C'est celui tout à droite, avec les cheveux noirs.

-Rogue, comme dans Severus Rogue ?

-T'en as entendu parler ? Faut dire qu'il est connu pour être très strict, surtout envers les autres maisons. C'est le directeur de Serpentard et le professeur de Potions.

-Oui, ça doit être ça, j'ai entendu des élèves s'en plaindre dans le train. » Elle ment, préférant cacher l'existence des journaux intimes de ses parents pour l'instant. Iris ne se rend pas compte que Daphné, assise en face d'elle, n'est pas aussi dupe que le Malefoy et plisse un peu les sourcils, sans en rajouter.

L'orpheline regarde le professeur Rogue, pour le voir jeter un regard de dégoût vers la table Gryffondor. Ces cheveux sont longs et noirs, presque graisseux. Il arbore un nez crochu, et un visage dans l'ensemble très antipathique.

Il se retourne vers la table de vert et d'argent, et croise le regard de la jeune fille. L'espace d'un instant, son visage s'adoucit, se perd, comme s'il se remémorait un lointain souvenir.

Après le repas, chaque maison est rentrée dans son dortoir respectif. Harry avec les autres nouveaux Gryffondor suivait leurs préfets vers la tour, qui leur servait de salle commune. Sur le chemin, il discute un peu avec Hermione :

« Tu n'es pas trop déçu que ta sœur et toi ne soyez pas dans la même maison ?

-Ça fait un moment que je me faisais à l'idée. Dès que j'ai entendu la description de chacune, j'ai su qu'elle serait à Serpentard et pas moi. Et puis c'est pas très grave ! On dormira pas au même endroit mais on pourra se voir pendant la journée. »

Il arrive devant le portrait d'une femme en robe de soirée mondaine. Le préfet, le frère de Ron, d'après ce que lui rouquin lui a dit, leur explique :

« Pour rentrer dans notre salle commune, il faut un mot de passe. Il change chaque semaine, ne l'oubliez pas ! Caput Draconis ! »

La peinture se dérobe pour laisser place à un étroit couloir, qui débouche sur une grande pièce à l'ambiance chaleureuse.

« C'est ici que vous allez passer vos soirées, à étudier, à discuter avec vos amis, les autres membres de la maison. Gryffondor sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander à un préfet ou un élève plus âgé. Juste, évitez de demander à mes frères Fred et Georges, vous risquez les mauvaises surprises. Pour ce qui est des dortoirs, les filles sont à droite, et les garçons à gauche. Vous partagerez une chambre avec les élèves de votre âge jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, donc c'est mieux de bien s'entendre ! »

Harry connaissait déjà deux des quatre autres garçons de son année, Ron et Neville. Ils avaient l'air tout les deux sympas, même si Neville était un peu timide et l'autre avait une propension à parler sans réfléchir. La maison dégage une bonne ambiance, cela dit, et il pense qu'il va bien s'amuser ici.

Il a une pensée pour sa sœur, et il espère qu'elle aussi se plaira dans sa maison.

Au même moment, dans les sous-sols de Poudlard :

« Notre salle commune se situe près des cachots, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est bien plus confortable. Du moins, pour ceux qui sont sages ... » Le préfet essayait de faire de l'humour, mais n'était pas très bon. Les première-années le suivaient sagement, sans un bruit.

Il fait rentrer tout le monde dans la salle, après leur avoir donné le mot de passe de la semaine.

Ici, le mobilier est plus propre, plus lisse. Plus … impersonnel. La salle à l'air confortable, mais loin d'être joyeuse.

« Serpentard attend de vous l'excellence, d'être des modèles de comportement. Toute personne perdant trop de points à la maison devra s'expliquer avec les préfets, et avec notre directeur, professeur Rogue. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous n'avez pas envie d'en arriver là. Je veux vous voir tous près à sept heures trente, demain matin, pour qu'on aille ensemble à la grande salle. Et pour finir, notre directeur m'a signalé que vous devez lire les deux premiers chapitres du manuel de potion pour demain, et que vous fassiez notamment attention aux ingrédients énoncés. Maintenant, chacun dans son dortoir ! »

Iris va donc dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec les quatre autres filles réparties en Serpentard : Daphné, Tracey, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode.

Très peu de mots sont échangés, jusqu'à ce que Pansy viennent toiser l'orpheline depuis le pied de son lit :

« Alors comme ça tu te retrouves en Serpentard ? La tradition n'est plus ce que c'était … Et tu as Drago dans la poche en plus ?

-Dans la poche, je ne sais pas, mais oui, on se connaît. On habite chez sa tante, après tout.

-Admettons. Tu peux pas être si nulle que ça, si t'as atterri avec nous. Tant que tu nous fais pas honte, y-a pas de soucis.

-Comme je le vois, on a deux choix, déclare Daphné posément. Sois on commence à s'embrouiller, et l'ambiance ici sera horrible pendant sept ans. Ou alors on se tolère et on apprend à vivre ensemble. Je sais pas pour vous, mais l'une des deux a l'air plus intéressante, non ?

-Ok, ok ! Mais j'ai la traître à son sang à l'oeil. » Dit finalement Pansy, en allant dans la salle de bain.

La rousse soupire. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle aurait aimé commencé sa scolarité.

« Te prends pas la tête, la calme Tracey. Pansy est toujours comme ça. Ses parents sont pur-sang comme il y en a plus tant que ça. Depuis que ma mère s'est mariée avec mon père, ils ont arrêtés de la fréquenter. De vrais fous, si tu veux ton avis.

-Trace a raison, ajoute Daphné, Pansy est vraiment pénible. Mieux vaut ne pas la provoquer, sinon elle te lâchera pas. J'espère qu'on est pas obligé d'avoir le même genre de relation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Roh la la, comment est-ce que tu arrives à rendre ennuyeux comme ça, Daph ? Ce qu'elle essaie de te demander, Iris, c'est si tu préfères pas plutôt être notre amie ? De toute façon, on est coincées ensemble pour les sept prochaines années !

-Ça dépend. Est-ce que vous croyez ces histoires de pureté de sang ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit insulter mes autres amis.

-T'inquiète, fait Tracey avec un geste de la main. Mon père n'était pas un sang-pur. Les parents de Daphné sont plutôt vieux-jeu, mais pas trop regardant la dessus. Du coup, nous non plus !

-Dans ce cas là, je vois pas de raison contre ! Amies !

-Génial, s'exclame la fille au regard malicieux. Parlons sérieusement, maintenant : t'as des ragots ?

**Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle**

Tous les enfants étaient descendus pour le petit déjeuner, et étaient en train de contempler leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Tant qu'ils ne partageaient pas l'horaire avec Serdaigle, Iris, Harry et Dora étaient forcément deux sur trois dans un cours.

Iris était en train de déjeuner avec Daphné et Tracey, la dernière déjà très énergétique de bon matin.

Harry était de son côté avec Neville et Hermione, Ron ayant décidé de s'octroyer une grasse-matinée dès le premier-jour. Enfin, Dora était assise avec des filles de Poufsouffle, dont les jumeaux ne connaissaient pas les noms.

Pour le premier cours de la journée, les Gryffondor avaient métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle, tandis que les Serpentard avaient Défense contre les forces du Mal, avec un professeur un peu étrange, qui arborait un turban et des robes mauves de mauvais goût.

Le garçon à lunette était très content d'avoir cours avec McGonagall. Quand ils avait discuté avec elle, au mois d'Août, elle avait été captivante et visiblement très intéressante dans sa matière. De plus, il partageait le cours avec Dora, qui était évidemment plus que fasciné par tout ce qui touchait à la matière.

Ils se rejoignent dans le couloir et discute de leur ressenti sur leurs maisons. Apparemment, les deux filles avec qui était la métamorphomage mangeait s'appelle Susan et Hannah et étaient amies de longue date.

Le cours était exactement ce à quoi s'attendait les élèves : strict, exigeant, mais captivant. McGonagall a commencé son cours en chat noir sur la table, ce qui a épaté Neville et Hermione, mais Dora et Harry connaissait ce tour au travers du journal de Lily Potter.

L'heure d'après, c'est au tour d'Iris de partager une classe de Charmes avec la fille au cheveux violets.

Elle s'installe avec elle sur un banc, vite rejoints par Daphné et Tracey.

« C'est vraiment comme ça que tu essaied de ne pas provoquer Pansy, en t'asseyant avec une Poufsouffle ?

-Je vous présente Dora, ou Tonks, comme vous voulez. Et si vous pensez que je vais vraiment choisir une inconnue au lieu de la cousine chez qui j'habite...

\- Daph' disait pas ça méchamment, juste, c'est pas super bien vu de parler avec des gens d'autres maisons.

-Encore une preuve de stupidité flagrante, s'emporte Iris. La maison des ambitieux et des rusés décide de se couper de trois quart des personnes du même âge qu'eux. Vraiment pratique pour se créer des connexions.

-On pas l'intention de suivre cette règle non plus, je te rassure, fait Daphné. De toute façon, ma sœur n'a pas l'esprit Serpentard, elle ne sera jamais avec nous, l'année prochaine. Rien à voir, mais pourquoi les cheveux violets, Dora ? C'est pas très courant, pour dire du jamais vu.

-Ça, les filles, c'est un secret bien gardé ! Je vous le dirais un jour, si vous êtes sages » La métamorphomage déclare cela malicieusement, générant une moue boudeuse de la part de Tracey et un regard suspect de l'autre. Cela ne les choque pas vraiment de ne pas avoir une réponse honnête, si la cause est un secret, mais elles sont quand même un peu déçues.

Derrière eux, à leur insu, Drago observe le groupe avec un regard fermé. Les deux filles avec du sang Black, du sang noble, mais pas du sang-pur. De la famille.

Sa mère ne parlait que très peu de son enfance et de sa scolarité. Il savait juste que la famille Black a longtemps été richissime, et extrêmement influente. Au sommet de sa forme, elle faisait peur à toute la Grande-Bretagne et était respectée par tous. Mais en l'espace d'une décennie, la descente en enfer, si bien qu'aujourd'hui il ne reste qu'une poignée de Black en vie.

Des histoires de sa mère, il ne se rappelle de pas grand chose, si ce n'est d'un don qui expliquerait le physique de la traître à son sang. Mais c'est un trait de sang-pur, qui avait quasiment disparue depuis le début du siècle ! Alors, comment ?

A la sortie du cours, il interpelle l'orpheline, qui avait pris plus de temps pour ranger ses affaires et qui était désormais seule, avec la fille Tonks :

« Iris ! Tu ne me présente pas à ma … cousine ? » La fille se retourne pour voir qui l'avait interpellée.

« Hey Drago ! Dora, voici Drago Malefoy et apparemment, vous êtes cousins !

-On verra, fait le blond. Tu es métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas ? » La fille au cheveux mauves est surprise par la question, le don n'étant pas si connu.

-Oui, exactement. C'est les cheveux qui t'ont mis sur la bonne voie ?

-Comment est-ce possible ? Ton père est un sang-de-bourbe, tu ne devrais pas avoir un don Black !

-Hey ! C'est la dernière fois que tu parles comme ça de mon père si tu ne veux pas que je te jette un sort !

-Tu avais promis, Drago, s'insurge Iris. Tu ne peux pas insulter les gens comme ça !

-Arrêtez de vous prendre pour des sorcières expertes, vous êtes que deux moins que rien ! Vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser avec des gens de nobles familles !

-Vraiment, tu veux prendre ce pari ? N'oublie pas chez qui on vit, et même si Androméda n'est plus Black à proprement parler, ne pense qu'on a pas trouvé un ou deux sorts aux propriétés intéressantes chez elle !

-Tssk, venez Crabbe, Goyle, on a rien à faire à côtoyer ce genre de personne. » Là-dessus, le groupe de Serpentard s'en va, laissant les deux filles choquées de l'altercation.

-Quel enfoiré, s'emporte Dora. La prochaine fois qu'il fait ça, je te jure que je lui jette le sort qui fait avaler ses propres dents !

-Je comprend pas. Hier, il était cordiale, pourquoi il est comme ça aujourd'hui ?

-Tu peux pas changer les gens en une journée, Riri, ça marche pas comme ça.

-Rah, je sens que ça va me prendre la tête. Tant pis, il faut que j'aille à mon cours de potion. D'ailleurs, ne lance jamais le sort d'Aval'dents, s'il te plaît, on ne l'a jamais essayé et j'ai pas envie d'être un dommage collatéral !

-T'inquiète pas, il reste toujours la bonne vieille méthode du coup de poing, pour arriver au même résultat, rétorque l'autre avec un regard presque cruel.

-Mon Dieu, je plains les pauvres Poufsouffle qui vont perdre tous leurs points à cause de toi. »

En Potions, Iris rejoint la classe de son frère. Vu qu'elle arrivée pile à l'heure, son frère est déjà installé entre Ron et Neville, la seule place restante est à côté de Millicent Bulstrode, assise à gauche de Pansy. Cette dernière décoche un regard indéchiffrable à la dernière arrivée, mais n'a pas le temps de parler avant que le professeur déboule dans la salle.

« Ici, il n'y aura pas de futiles mouvements de baguettes, ou autre plaisanteries. Vous apprendrez, si vous êtes prêt à fournir des efforts, le subtil art des Potions. D'une goutte, vous saurez guérir les maladies les plus tenaces... ou au contraire ôter la vie. Malheureusement, certains d'entre vous nous encombrerons pendant cinq ans, malgré leur évidente absence de disposition pour la matière. Ah, Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité. » Il fixe d'un œil perçant et impénétrable le garçon. « Qu'obtiendrais-je en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

La main d'Hermione se lève instantanément dans les airs, tandis qu' Harry réajuste ses lunettes, silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur.

-Tut-tut, je vois que la célébrité ne fait pas tout. Peut-être aurons nous plus de chance avec la sœur. Mademoiselle Potter, même question ! »

Intérieurement, Iris gronde. La réponse est dans les chapitres qu'elle a du lire la veille, comme tous les Serpentard ! Naïvement, elle a cru que toutes les maisons avait reçu le même devoir, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas, sinon Harry les aurait définitivement lu !

-La Goutte du Mort vivant, professeur, répond-elle les dents serrés.

-Apparemment, Serpentard a fait bonne pioche, déclare l'adulte au nez courbé, sous les ricanements de certains élèves en vert et argent. Donnons une deuxième chance à notre star. Où irais-je chercher un bézoar ?

-Dans... l'estomac d'une chèvre. » Harry respire un coup en répondant, content de connaître cette réponse, même si ce n'était pas grâce au manuel.

Le professeur lève un sourcil, surpris que l'enfant au cheveux noirs réponde, correctement qui plus est.

« Une dernière question : quelle à la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

La main d'Hermione est toujours dans les airs, en attendant d'être appelée par le professeur. Ce dernier n'a malheureusement pour elle aucune envie de la solliciter, et prend plaisir à voir le garçon Potter penaud, sans réponse.

« Mademoiselle Potter, peut-être pouvez vous éclairez votre frère? »

Iris est en train de bouillir. Qu'est ce qu'essaie de faire ce professeur, de semer la discorde entre-elle et Harry ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi faire ? Pourtant, elle avait lu que c'était un ami de leur mère !

S'il pensait vraiment que ça allait se passer comme ça, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Elle soutient son regard en déclarant :

«Non, je ne peux pas, professeur, je n'ai pas la réponse. » Cela provoque une réaction de surprise de ces deux voisines qui la regardent, consternées.

-Hmm. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, fait Rogue, agacé. Et pour votre gouverne, le napel et le tue-loup sont la même plante. Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?

« Mademoiselle Potter, je veux vous voir à la fin du cours. » La requête du professeur de potions n'annonçait rien de bon pour la jeune fille.

Pansy à côté d'elle la sermonne discrètement :

« Ca t'apprendra à ne pas répondre au question. La prochaine fois tu laissera ton frère tomber tout seul. »

Iris lui adresse un regard noir puis termine de recopier le tableau. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas du provoquer l'adulte, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Personne ne peut se mettre entre elle et Harry !

En sortant de la salle, son frère lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour la calmer et la remercie silencieusement. Il la laisse ensuite seule avec Rogue.

«Je vais être honnête avec vous, mademoiselle. J'attends l'excellence de la part des élèves de Serpentard, et ce matin, vous m'avez déçu. Je sais pourtant de source sûr que vous connaissiez les chapitres à lire pour aujourd'hui. Alors, avez-vous une explication ?

-Je le savais, monsieur. Mais, pourquoi seuls les Serpentard étaient au courant et pas les autres maisons? Ça ne me semble pas juste.

Iris marchait très près de la limite, elle le savait. Cependant, après Draco, les murmures des autres élèves sur son frère et l'heure qu'elle venait de passer, elle commençait à perdre ses filtres.

-J'espère que vous n'essayez pas de m'apprendre à faire mon travail, petite fille insolente. Votre frère est venu comme un prince, dans ma salle, sans même avoir pris la peine de préparer le sujet. Après tout, vous devez être habitués à ce que les portes s'ouvrent devant vous, avec votre popularité …

-Mon frère aurait lu le cours s'il avait su qu'il devait le faire ! S'emporte Iris. Par Morgana, il aurait sûrement lu les dix chapitres d'après ! Il était impatient d'en savoir plus sur les potions, il a lu tout les journaux de notre mère sur le sujet ! Si vous continuer à l'isoler pour vous moquer de lui comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui, ça sera entièrement de votre faute si vous perdez un élève passionné ! »

« Merlin, pense la petite rousse. Je vais me faire virer le premier jour pour avoir crié sur un professeur . J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.'

En face d'elle, le professeur Rogue qui avait maintenu son masque impassible pendant l'intégralité du cours était en train de rougir de colère. Cette gamine avait l'impertinence de le reprendre ! Si elle n'était pas Serpentard, elle aurait déjà perdu une centaine de points.

Mais, le visage de Lily, ses cheveux … Son amie.

« Une semaine de détention, tous les soirs ! Allez-vous en, tout de suite ! »

Iris ne se fait pas prier et détale sans demander son reste.

Pendant ce temps, Harry attendait avec ses amis dans le hall devant la Grande Salle, pour pouvoir enfin parler avec sa sœur.

« J'espère qu'elle a pas d'ennui à cause de ça !

-Je sais pas Harry, mais Rogue est pas du genre à punir sa maison, tente de le rassurer Neville.

-N'empêche, il a vraiment l'air de te pas t'aimer, s'étonne Hermione. Il était pas professionnel du tout ! Vous pensez qu'on devrait se plaindre à McGonagall ?

-Laisse tomber, il est comme ça depuis des années, même quand mon grand frère Bill était là, déclare Ron. De toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi tu te fais du soucis pour ta sœur, elle est bien avec les autres vipères, non ? »

L'atmosphère se refroidit d'un coup.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Ron ? Ma sœur a été parfaitement cordiale avec toi jusqu'à maintenant !

-Mais elle est en Serpentard, il y-a bien une raison ! C'est la maison des mages noirs et des criminels !

-Sérieusement, encore ça ? Évidemment qu'elle est en Serpentard, tu lui a parlé ? Elle est calme, réfléchie, ambitieuse ! Mais c'est quoi le problème avec ça ?

-Elle traîne avec Malefoy, c'est un fils de mangemort !

-Et alors ? Et franchement, si t'avais vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient en potions, t'aurais compris qu'ils se sont embrouillés. Mais si tu penses que t'es mieux que lui, revois ton jugement. T'es fermé d'esprit comme lui, mais envers les Serpentard plutôt qu'envers les Gryffondor, c'est tout.

-Hey, retire ce que tu viens de dire ! J'ai rien à voir avec lui !

-Vraiment ? Tu viens pas de me faire une remarque parce que je m'inquiète pour ma sœur, juste parce qu'elle est pas dans la même maison ? Est ce que tu renierais ta sœur, toi, si l'année prochaine elle n'est pas en Gryffondor ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir, tout les Weasley sont en Gryffondor.

-Et tout les Potter y étaient aussi ! Oh tiens, les choses changent ! Je préfère qu'elle soit dans une autre maison où elle se plaira plus plutôt que venir avec nous pour contenter les autres ! »

-Euh Ron, intervient Neville, ça m'étonnerais que le choixpeau n'ai pas au moins proposé d'autres maisons à certains de tes frères. Si Bill est vraiment briseur de maléfice, il devait être studieux et curieux, donc Serdaigle. Percy, du peu que j'ai vu est ambitieux, donc Serpentard. Et les jumeaux ? Serpentard aussi.

-Je pense que tout le monde a un peu des quatre maisons, conclut Hermione. C'est juste une question de laquelle tu valorises le plus ! C'est plus logique comme ça, non ? Je veux dire, sinon tout les élèves en dehors de Serdaigle seraient idiots, les Gryffondor fonceraient tête baissée dans tous les dangers sans réfléchir, les Serpentard des opportunistes sans honneur, et les Poufsouffle des moutons sans personnalité ! »

Le trio de garçon la regarde, bouche-bée.

« Hermione, c'est peut-être la chose la plus sensée que j'ai entendu depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette école. S'il te plaît, reste comme tu es ! » Des mots qui font rougir l'interessée.

Derrière l'angle du couloir, ils ne voient pas une sœur qui essuie des larmes de joie après avoir entendu son frère défendre son honneur.

« Alors, cette première journée, c'était comment ? » Demande la métamorphomage en s'installant.

Le groupe une fois au complet s'était installé à la table des Gryffondor pour manger. Ce choix ne faisait pas l'unanimité, et beaucoup dévisageait les uniformes de couleurs différentes avec appréhension. Ron était un peu plus loin, avec les autres garçons de leur année. Que ce soit à cause de la présence d'une Serpentard, où juste parce qu'il était en froid avec Harry, nul ne le savait vraiment.

« Métamorphose était vraiment bien, déclare ce dernier. Charme aussi, Flitwick est vraiment sympa, j'ai hâte d'apprendre des trucs un peu plus compliqués que Lumos !

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, reprend la fille au cheveux violets. Par contre Histoire de la Magie était si ennuyeux ! Binns, le professeur est un fantôme, et il récite le manuel et son cours est... mort. Vraiment aucune vie dans ce qu'il dit.

-J'ai eu Défense contre les Forces du Mal, annonce Iris, et c'est vraiment pas brillant non plus. Le professeur a l'air absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il avance.

-Le pire pour nous, c'était Potions, déclare Hermione. Professeur Rogue est injuste et retire des points aux Gryffondor gratuitement ! Il s'est acharné sur Harry. D'ailleurs à ce propos, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait à la fin du cours, Iris ?

-Hmm, il voulait savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas répondu à une question à laquelle j'avais la réponse. Et... jeluiaicriédessusetreçueunesemainederetenue … » Les yeux de son frère s'écarquillent tandis que les autres ont un regard interrogateur, n'ayant pas compris la fin de la phrase.

« Attends, Riri, tu veux dire que c'est toi de nous tous qui à reçu une détention en première ? Ça, c'est vraiment drôle.

-Tu n'aurais pas du lui crier dessus, la sermonne gentiment Hermione avec une moue désapprobatrice.

-Oui, mais lui n'aurait pas du s'acharner contre Harry comme ça, la défend Dora. Surtout s'il était ami avec votre mère, ça n'a vraiment aucun sens ! Décidément, les Serpentard et les insultes gratuites, aujourd'hui...

-Comment ça, Rogue, un ami de votre mère, questionne le garçon timide.

-Apparemment, ils se connaissaient d'avant Poudlard.

-Comment vous savez ça, demande la fille aux cheveux bouclés. Désolé, c'est juste que … c'est pas le professeur qui va vous dire ça, du coup ça m'étonne que vous en sachiez autant. »

Le trio Potter-Tonks se regarde, pas certain de vouloir révéler l'existence des journaux intimes. Mais après tout, il n'y a pas de raison de les cacher indéfiniment, et Hermione ne semble pas être du genre à le crier sur tout les toits.

« Quand on est allé à Gringotts, on a pu récupérer des journaux écrits par nos parents. C'est là dedans qu'on l'a lu.

-Ouah, c'est génial, s'exclame leur interlocutrice. Comme ça, vous pouvez en apprendre plus sur vos parents ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rien dire.

-Moi non plus, rajoute Neville. Je vous comprend, vous avez quelque chose qui vous rattache à votre famille.

-Bon, c'est pas tous ça, mais il faut que j'aille en détention, déclare Iris. Je pense pas que Rogue apprécierait que j'arrive en retard !

**Le journal de James Potter, 1971, fin de la première semaine.**

**Cette rentrée était vraiment, vraiment trop bien. **

**Tout d'abord, les trois autres garçons dans ma chambre ont l'air vraiment cool. Je pensais que Remus allait être le rabat-joie de service, il avait déjà sorti tout ses livres et était en train de réviser la veille de la rentrée. La veille ! Mais au final, il est drôle et il sait lancer des piques au bon moment. **

**Peter est un peu plus timide, mais il sait être vraiment rusé et il a un sarcasme à toute épreuve.**

**Sirius, je l'ai croisé dans le train, et c'était le déclic instantané. On pense pareil ! Bon, certes, c'est un Black, du coup parfois il a des réactions un peu vieux jeu, mais sinon qu'est ce qu'il est marrant. **

**Niveau cours, c'est top. Surtout métamorphose. Je sens que McGonagall va pas trop nous apprécier, si on met à exécution nos plans de blagues. Faut avouer qu'elle s'y connaît sur son sujet.**

**En Charmes, Flitwick est carrément sympa, mais j'ai feuilleté son manuel et on va rien faire de bien passionnant cette année. **

**Là où on a tiré le gros lot, c'est en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Grandpic est un auror français à la retraite, et il est trop trop bien. Il nous a raconté un ou deux trucs qui lui sont arrivés, il a eu une vie de dingue !**

**Nouvel objectif à long terme : avoir une vie aussi cool que la sienne. **

**Il y a une fille, dans ma classe, Lily. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut être la meilleure partout. Elle est toujours la première à lever la main, tout le temps ! Fallait la voir, en Charmes, une vraie encyclopédie ! Et son pote, un Serpentard tout gris avec des cheveux graisseux, je sais pas comment elle le supporte. A tout les coup il va être fan d'une matière barbante comme les potions.**

**Elle a quand même des jolis yeux.**

Iris arrive à rentrer juste avant le couvre-feu à la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle a pris plus de temps que prévu à récurer les chaudrons, mais par chance, la salle du professeur Rogue n'est pas loin des cachots.

Exténuée, elle se traîne jusqu'à une table pour faire ses devoirs. Elle n'a certes eu que trois cours différents aujourd'hui, et quasiment rien à préparer, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de retard.

Personne de son année n'est encore dans la salle commune, elle suppose qu'ils ont du tous aller dans les chambres, et ont travaillé pendant qu'elle était en retenu.

Après une petite demi-heure à lire le chapitre suivant du cours de métamorphose, elle considère qu'elle n'arrivera pas à aller plus loin. Elle s'apprête à retourner dans sa chambre quand elle aperçoit du coin de l'œil une petite alcôve, près de la cheminée. A l'intérieur, une peinture d'un homme qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'interpelle. C'est plutôt les deux serpents autour de son bras et son sceptre, qui s'enroulent lentement et semble se chamailler.

Elle vérifie autour d'elle que personne ne la regarde. Il n'y a plus qu'une ou deux personnes dans la pièce, et l'alcôve est plutôt discrète. Elle s'approche pour regarder l'œuvre de plus près. La personne au centre a l'air d'être originaire de l'empire ottoman et présente un turban ostentatoire. Ses vêtements sont précieux et détaillés. Il jette un regard aiguisé à la petite fille qui s'approche de lui :

« Une gamine ! Qui es-tu pour venir me déranger ? Même les plus grands que toi ont compris que personne ne venait s'asseoir ici ! »

Iris, sûrement à cause de la fatigue, décide de jouer franc-jeu :

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, j'étais surtout venue pour les deux magnifiqued serpents. »

Et magnifiques, ils l'étaient. L'un était une vipère à corne couleur sable, l'autre un cobra au corps tout noir.

« Ah ah, tu as du répondant, petite ! Et tu as l'air d'avoir du goût pour les reptiles ! Je m'appelle Tarek, tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Et voici Balhut et Zahak.

-Je ne sais pas comment marche ces peintures, mais est-ce qu'ils peuvent parler ? Le fourchelangue, je veux dire.

-_Regarde cette humaine, qui croit que nous sommes de simples bêtes de foires, à parler pour son plaisir, _fait le cobra, Balhut.

-_Dégoûtant. En vie, notre présence aurait suffi à faire se prosterner les plus grandes mages ! _

_-Jamais je ne vous traiterais comme de simples animaux, _répond rapidement Iris, ce qui surprend ses trois interlocuteurs.

_-Tu parles la langue sacrée, _s'exclame l'homme. _Cela fait si longtemps que personne entre ces murs est venu nous parler !_

_-Oui, j'ai moi même rencontré un serpent, qui est actuellement dans ma chambre. Je peux aller le prendre pour que vous fassiez connaissance._

_-Un autre ! S'il te plaît, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai que la présence de ses deux là, _implore Zahak, _Je deviens fou !_

_-Deviens fou ? Tu étais déjà fou bien avant notre mort ! »_

La petite fille laisse la peinture à ses disputes pendant qu'elle va dans sa chambre récupérer Bouros.

Les autres élèves était déjà couchées, tous les rideaux étaient tirés.

Ce dernier était confortablement installé sur sa boule, en dessous du lit, d'Iris. Les draps cachaient bien sa présence.

Depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, elle n'avait pu lui accorder du temps que le soir, dans l'intimité de son lit, derrière les rideaux du baldaquin. Elle s'empresse de les fermer derrière elle puis se penche sous son lit pour récupérer son compagnon :

« _Hey Bouros, j'ai trouvé d'autres qui parlent notre langue, des serpents ! Tu veux les voir ? _

_-J'aimerais bien. Cela m'a manqué de parler à quelqu'un pendant cette journée. J'ai exploré quand je sentais que personne n'était là, mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi._

_-Je suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas dévoiler tout de suite que j'étais fourchelangue. Viens, je peux prendre ta boule, aussi, mais c'est à côté d'une cheminée donc tu devrais avoir chaud. »_

Elle s'exécute en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, ne pas réveiller les autres filles.

Quand elle revient dans la salle commune, elle est déserte. Elle pose le serpent devant la peinture, à l'abri de la vue du reste de la pièce.

« _Ah, un enfant, _constate Zahak,_ Alors, que penses-tu de ta compagnonne, petit ? Il est important de choisir un humain puissant et intelligent._

_-Elle est tout ça, même si elle ne le sait pas encore._

_-Arrête Bouros, tu exagères mes qualités. _

_-Non, je ne pense pas, _la contredit Tarek. _Tu as eu le courage de venir nous voir, malgré le sortilège de compulsion à nous éviter qu'il y a sur le portrait. Les faibles d'esprits ne viennent pas ici. »_

Le compliment fait chaud au cœur de la petite fille, qui en avait bien besoin après cette première journée.

Le groupe continue à discuter pendant un moment, perdant notion du temps.

« _Peut-être que Bouros pourrait rester avec vous, dans la journée, quand je suis en cours. Si vous dites qu'il y a un sort sur le tableau qui fait que les gens l'évite, c'est parfait pour lui ! _

_-Zahak, Balhut, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? On laisse le petit avec nous ? Ça serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour être nos yeux dans cette pièce. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il est advenu de la maison de Salazar._

_-Vous connaissiez Salazar Serpentard, _s'étonne Iris.

-_Oui, c'était un ami, que j'ai croisé lors de son voyage à Constantinople. Peut-être je t'en raconterais plus sur lui un jour..._

_-Iris, je sens la fatigue autour de toi, peut-être devrait tu aller te coucher, _interrompt le petit serpent noir.

-_Tu ...tu as raison, Bouros. Je vais aller... » _

A ce moment, elle entend la porte de la salle commune se refermer. Elle se retourne juste à temps pour voir une petite silhouette émerger.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et … C'est un serpent sur tes genoux ?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir à tous ! **_

_**Ça fait longtemps ! **_

_**Désolé pour ce rythme de parution plus qu'erratique. Je suis en plein stage, ce qui veut dire pas de temps en journée pour écrire… Mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer sur ma fréquence d'écriture, c'est promis !**_

_**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 6 de mon histoire, beaucoup centré autour de notre blond favori, que l'on aime détester : Drago ! **_

_**J'essaie d'en faire un développement un peu crédible, on verra bien ce que ça donnera par la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

**Chapitre 6**

**Redorer le blason de la famille tordue des Black, par le superbe Sirius, souvenir de première année.**

**Ce qui est bien, quand on passe sa nuit à arpenter les couloirs pour mettre au point des pièges pour Serpentard, c'est qu'on finit par tomber sur des conversations passionnantes. La dernière fois, j'ai même failli me faire prendre pendant que j'écoutais Flitwick raconter son duel lors de la demi-finale des championnats du monde, contre Harald Jorgunir, le fameux sorcier suédois, qui avait gagné l'année d'avant en faisant tomber la foudre sur l'estrade. **

**Par contre, aujourd'hui, c'était beaucoup moins amusant. Je m'aventurais près de l'infirmerie, quand j'ai vu mon oncle, ma tante et une médicomage, autour d'un lit.**

**Pour faire simple, Bellatrix est malade, elle a été frappée par la folie héréditaire des Black. On le sait depuis des années, elle est parfois victime de crises de colères terribles et incontrôlables. Tant que rien ne la provoque, elle est assez stable, par chance.**

**Mais ça, c'est plus le cas. Apparemment, son état s'est empiré. Elle a du mal à penser correctement, et son esprit perd prise sur la réalité.**

**Je peux même pas imaginer comment c'est, pour elle. Au fond, elle pense bien faire, peut-être même qu'elle n'a pas conscience de mal agir. Mais la vérité est toute autre : elle est de plus en plus violente, voir dangereuse pour les autres.**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que ça faisait vraiment mal, de ne pas être en Serpentard avec mes cousines. D'avoir perdu quasiment tous les liens que j'avais avec la famille. Je ne suis pas là, alors qu'elle a besoin de tout le soutien du monde. Il faut que je fasse tout mon possible pour l'aider, elle, Cissy et Andy. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.**

**Le point flou de la conversation de mes parents avec la médicomage, c'est la cause de l'aggravement de son état. Apparemment, Cygnus avait essayé un remède avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Une forme de rituel, qui est sensé contenir la maladie, auquel il l'avait soumis à la fin de l'été. **

**Bien sûr, il n'est pas rentré dans le détail au beau milieu de l'infirmerie, c'était un rituel très noir ! Par chance pour moi, le nom du sort a été mentionné dans la conversation, à l'intention de Druella, qui a écarquillé les yeux d'effrois en l'entendant. Et ça, ça me fait vraiment peur, par ce que ma tante n'est pas frileuse vis-à-vis de ce genre de magie.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver des livres sur le « Prehensios Anima ». Quelque chose me dit que ça ne court pas les rues.**

Iris fixait Pansy Parkinson, pétrifiée. Prise la main dans le sac ! Elle qui voulait garder son secret plus longtemps, voilà qu'elle se faisait griller dès la deuxième nuit, et par une des personnes qui lui était le plus hostile jusque-là !

Les deux se toisent sans dire un mot, se jaugent. Rapidement, Iris constate quelque chose. Certes, elle aimerait que son don reste inconnu du grand public, mais ce n'est pas si grave s'il est dévoilé. Par contre, Pansy …

« Alors, Parkinson, comme ça on reste jusqu'à bien après le couvre-feu à traîner dans les couloirs ? Ça serait dommage que Rogue l'apprenne, ou le directeur.

-Ne joues pas à ça Potter, ce que je faisais dehors ne te regarde pas. Et tu as un serpent entre les mains ! Peut-être que Rogue avait raison et tu penses que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à toi !

-J'ai l'autorisation de McGonagall d'avoir Bouros. Toi, d'un autre côté... Je pense que je vais aller en discuter avec des professeurs, voir ce qu'ils en pensent.

En disant cela, l'orpheline se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Ok ok, arrête, l'implore Pansy. Tu peux dire à personne que tu m'as vu, c'est vraiment important !

-Écoute, Pansy, tu as été terrible avec moi depuis le début, et maintenant t'es au courant d'un de mes secrets, donc à moins que tu me donnes une bonne raison, je ne vois aucune raison de me taire.

« Argh, t'es vraiment insupportable ! C'est une affaire de famille, ça ne te regarde pas !

-De famille, en dehors de Serpentard, à cette heure ? Attends, ça veut dire que t'as de la famille dans l'une des autres maisons ?

-... un demi-frère, à Serdaigle, en quatrième année. Voilà, maintenant, tu sais tout, t'es contente ? Tu vas te taire ? »

C'est peut-être le visage vulnérable qu'affichait la sang-pure qui amadoue Iris et la pousse à se calmer.

« Tant que tu gardes mon secret, je ne dirais rien.

-Merci, je suppose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais beaucoup à cette heure-ci, de toute façon ? Attends, j'avais pas remarqué ce tableau, hier ! Il a toujours été là ? »

La fille aux cheveux roux ne sait pas quoi dire. Soudain, la voix de Tarek s'élève du tableau :

« Dis-lui ce que tu faisais vraiment ici, petite. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ton don, surtout pas ici, dans cette maison.

-Quel don, Potter ? Tu caches quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça un lien avec ton... Sainte Morgana, t'es … !

-Je suis fourchelangue, soupire Iris.

-Toi ? Merlin... Mais... mais... Comment ?

-_Iris, fait Bouros, les prochaines fois, essaie d'être moins directe quand tu l'annonces, celle-là n'arrive même plus à parler._

_-Je l'aurais fait autrement si on ne m'avait pas forcé la main !_

_-_T'es vraiment une fourchelangue ! Toi ! J'y crois pas ! » Subitement, elle se met à ricaner. « J'imagine déjà la tête de Drago quand il l'apprendra !

-Drago n'en saura rien ! Il est hors de question de crier ça sur tous les toits !

-T'es folle ? Tu serais respectée par beaucoup en Serpentard, si tu dévoilais ton don.

-Justement, s'exaspère Iris, j'en ai marre d'être respecté pour des trucs sur lesquels je n'ai pas d'influence ! »

Son interlocutrice ouvre la bouche, comme pour protester, puis se ravise.

« Okay, d'accord, je ne dirais rien. Tant que tu fais la même chose pour moi, on est bon là-dessus ? »

La Potter acquiesce de la tête, en reprenant Bouros dans ses bras. Un silence s'installe entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que Pansy se décide à s'en aller, sans un mot.

**Le lendemain, devant la Grande Salle,**

Après avoir mangé, le groupe d'amis, composé d'Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dora et Iris se sépare pour aller à leurs classes respectives.

Le trio de Gryffondor s'en va vers les serres, pour son cours de botanique quand il croise le chemin d'un autre trio, celui-ci Serpentard :

« Ah, l'autre Potter ! Comme si une seule n'était pas déjà trop, pique Drago.

-Malefoy, grince l'intéressé. Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on soit amis, il y a même pas quelques jours. Je vois que tu changes de veste rapidement. »

Le blond lui décoche un regard assassin, puis continue son chemin avec Crabbe et Goyle, en n'oubliant pas de les bousculer au passage.

« Pouah, quel idiot, s'énerve le garçon au cheveux noirs.

-Ça sert à rien de le prendre au sérieux, déclare sagement Neville. Tant qu'il jette son vitriol comme ça, on ferait mieux de l'ignorer, sinon on va avoir des ennuis, à répliquer.

-Je sais, mais c'est si agaçant de le voir se pavaner comme ça ! Surtout après ce qu'il a dit à Iris et Dora !

-Laisse tomber, Harry, reprend Hermione. C'est un petit prince pourri-gâté. On a pas besoin de lui accorder de l'attention.

**Plus tard, dans la journée**

« Attends, tu peux répéter ? Qui a découvert que t'étais fourchelangue ?

-Arrête, Ryry, c'est pas drôle !

-Tu étais en train de parler au portrait d'un type dont tu sais quasiment rien, au milieu de la nuit, tu te fais griller par l'une des personnes les plus désagréables avec toi, et vous faites un pacte pour chacune garder le secret de l'autre ? Si, c'est quand même marrant ! »

Les jumeaux étaient assis au fond de la classe de charmes, en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur.

« Tu es insupportable, tu sais ça, s'agace la fille.

Elle ne reçoit qu'un sourire espiègle de la part de son frère.

-Bon, maintenant que Pansy connaît ton secret, est-ce que tu vas le dévoiler à tout le monde ?

-Je ne sais pas. En plus, quand ils vont découvrir que je sais parler au serpent, ils vont vite comprendre que toi aussi, vu qu'on est jumeaux !

-Je m'en fiche, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je pense que tu devrais pas tarder à le dire à tous, au moins dans ta maison. Sinon, ils vont croire que tu as quelque chose à cacher. En plus, je suis sûr que Bouros sera content de ne pas avoir à se cacher. »

Harry observe sa sœur et son combat intérieur, visible au travers son visage déformé par la réflexion.

Sa sœur n'était pas du genre à aimer attirer l'attention. Elle devait déjà redouter la réaction du reste de l'école. De son côté, il savait qu'ils pouvaient l'encaisser. Ils l'avaient toujours fait, à l'école. Les rumeurs détestables qu'avaient propagées les Dursley, ils les avaient surmontés ensemble, et il en serait de même pour celle-ci. D'autant plus que pour une fois, il y avait une part de vérité.

Tout serait plus simple si les gens ne jugeaient pas sans savoir, ou même comprendre.

« Riri, on devrait le dire aux autres. Au moins Hermione et Neville, ils ne vont pas sur-réagir. Et pour les autres, s'ils s'écartent de toi, de nous, tant pis ! Au moins on aura fait le tri avec les idiots !

-T'as sûrement raison, avoue-t-elle. On peut attendre ce soir, tu penses ?

-Bien sûr. On leur parlera après le repas. Allez, arrêtons de parler de ça. T'as vu, on a un cours de balai, cet après-midi ! »

Par chance, Iris n'a pas à supporter l'excitation de son frère sur le sujet, M. Flitwick arrivant à ce moment-là dans la salle.

Au fond de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, Dora et Iris sont en train de de réfléchir à la situation, se demandant comment régler le problème du fourchelangue :

« Harry t'as dit qu'il n'avait pas de problème à le crier sur les toits, tant que ça t'allait. Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Argh ! Mais j'en sais rien, c'est si frustrant. » La rouquine s'emporte. « Pourquoi tout ne peut pas être simple, et que tout le monde s'en fiche de ce truc ?

-Personnellement, je pense que tu devrais faire ça rapidement, sans te poser de question. En plus, à tous les coups, les Serpentard n'en auront rien à faire, ou mieux encore, t'apprécierons plus pour ça !

-Mais c'est pire encore ! Je ne veux pas que tous les enfants racistes de l'école me suivent parce que je ressemble à leur idole, qui est accessoirement le type qui a tué mes parents !

-Ou alors tu attends que Drago ou quelqu'un d'autre te dise que tu n'as rien à faire dans notre maison, et tu sors ton serpent de ta manche. Effet garanti ! »

Les deux filles se retourne vers la troisième voix, Pansy, qui les regardait avec une once de sourire au coin des lèvres. Sans même leur demander, elle s'assoit à côté de la métamorphomage.

« T'es la cousine de Drago, c'est ça ? Nymphadora, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Dora, juste Dora ! Jamais le nom complet !

-Quel dommage, tu pourrais être acceptée si facilement par certains sang-pur si tu arborais plus fièrement ton nom de noble. Ta mère a bien choisi.

-Je ne veux pas être accepté par cette clique de raciste, merci bien, réplique la fille aux cheveux violets, un air dégouté sur le visage.

-Compréhensible, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas renouer avec ta famille. Drago avait l'air assez remonté après votre rencontre.

-Alors c'est plus un idiot que ce que je pensais, intervient Iris. Il a lancé les premières insultes, alors qu'il avait promis de ne pas le faire. »

Une ombre d'expression traverse le visage de la nouvelle arrivée.

« Drago est… un enfant gâté. Il n'est pas habitué à ne pas avoir ce qu'il veut. Il a été éduqué par le même genre de personne que moi, à penser les mêmes choses. Mais contrairement à moi, il n'a eu personne pour contrebalancer les idioties qu'on voulait lui faire avaler. Laissez-lui du temps, il n'est pas stupide et finira par se rendre compte de ce qu'il risque de perdre. »

Les deux autres filles ne savent pas quoi répondre à cela, et choisissent plutôt de se taire, en attendant le début du cours.

Quelques minutes après le début du long monologue de M. Binns, un fantôme apathique, une note atterrit sur le bureau d'Iris :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à côté de Pansy ? Elle t'a menacée ? »

Elle se retourne vers l'envoyeuse, Tracey, qui lui assène un regard rempli de questions. A sa droite, Daphné suit le cours distraitement mais elle jette de temps en temps un œil curieux vers elle.

La fille Potter prend sa plume pour répondre, et renvoie la feuille :

« Vous aurez les détails plus tard, mais elle pas aussi mal que ce qu'on pensait ! »

Les élèves de première année de Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient debout, au milieu de la pelouse parfaitement taillée du terrain de quidditch. La professeur, madame Bibine, était en train de terminer son discours sur les règles de sécurité, mené sur un ton autoritaire.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry observait le comportement des autres élèves, et comment ils appréhendaient l'idée de voler, d'être dans les airs, sur un fin balai, sans aucunes protections. Bien sûr, lui comme les autres ayant déjà volé n'accordait que peu d'attention aux paroles de l'adulte, confiant dans ses capacité. Il pouvait d'ailleurs entrevoir Drago et d'autres élèves de Serpentard échanger des plaisanteries et des anecdotes. D'un autre côté, Hermione était au bord de la panique, devant la seule matière qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment maitriser. Le garçon lui met une main sur l'épaule et lui adresse un sourire réconfortant, pour essayer de la calmer. Ça fait son effet, jusqu'à ce que Ron se vante un peu fort de ses acrobaties.

« Bon, maintenant, chacun se met à côté d'un balai. Tout le monde est près ? Pour le récupérer, vous mettez vos mains au-dessus, et vous criez fort : Debout ! »

Tous les enfants suivent la consigne dans une cacophonie indéchiffrable, avec plus ou moins de succès. Harry attrape son balai d'une main assurée, contrairement à sa sœur, qui doit s'y reprendre une deuxième fois. Hermione, quant à elle, répète l'ordre plusieurs fois, sans réussite, pour finalement prendre son balai à la main.

« Bien, maintenant que vous avez attrapé votre balai, vous l'enfourchez calmement et VOUS ATTENDEZ que je vienne vérifier votre prise. Je veux voir tous les pieds au sol, c'est bien compris ? »

C'est à peu près à la fin de la phrase qu'un cri de panique s'élève à quelques élèves de l'orphelin. Neville, qui a perdu le contrôle de son balai, s'envole dans les airs. Il prend rapidement quelques mètres d'altitudes et accélère, sans que les ordres que la professeure lui jette, ou les hurlements du reste des élèves ne puissent l'aider. Il termine sa course droit dans un mur, avant de tomber par terre.

La foule se précipite pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Par chance, la chute était plus spectaculaire qu'autre chose, et madame Bibine déclare une simple entorse, ce qui rassure les autres sur son cas. Elle déclare d'une voix sans appel :

« Je vais amener monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, personne ne monte sur son balai. Le premier qui ne respecte pas cette règle fera ses valises dès ce soir, et sera exclu de l'école, c'est bien compris ? »

A peine est-elle partie que Hermione se rue vers Harry :

« Tu as vu ? Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je touche à un balai, c'est trop dangereux !

-C'est dangereux quand tu ne sais pas en faire, c'est sûr. Mais il y'a plein de sport moldus qui sont dangereux, et les gens continuent d'en faire.

-ça n'a rien à voir, rien ou tu te bats à plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans les airs ! Tu peux pas comp… Ne me dis pas que tu à l'intention de participer à tout ça !

-J'en ai déjà fait, Hermione, il la rassure, avec les parents de Dora. C'est l'une des meilleures sensations, de voler, d'être libre de tes mouvements, c'est vraiment si excitant ! »

Devant le regard de passion de son ami, elle comprend qu'elle ne le convaincra pas du contraire, et s'avoue vaincue.

« Au moins, j'ai au moins un an pour me préparer mentalement à te voir faire l'idiot dans les airs, vu que tu ne peux pas rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor en première année. »

Ce à quoi Harry répond avec un sourire, un vrai sourire comme il en accorde rarement à qui que ce soit hormis sa sœur.

« Ah, j'en attendais pas plus d'un cracmol dans son genre ! Je sais même pas comment un bon à rien comme lui s'est retrouvé à Poudlard ! »

La voix moqueuse de Drago s'élève au milieu de la foule.

« Laisse le tranquille Malefoy, il ne t'a rien fait, une fille de Gryffondor défend le blessé, Parvati, d'après les souvenirs d'Harry.

-Et il ne pourrait rien me faire de toute façon. Mais Patil, je ne me doutais pas que tu étais une défenseuse des traitres à leur sang. C'est bon à savoir. »

Le garçon au cheveux noirs, qui a du mal à se contenir en entendant les piques du sang-pur, se rend compte que ces propos sont loin de faire l'unanimité, même en Serpentard. Les deux amies de sa sœur, Tracey et Daphné, regarde le blond avec un regard peu expressif, mais on pouvait lire la colère dans leurs yeux. Quelques autres avaient le même regard impassible, et finalement peu partageaient sont hilarité.

Harry jette un coup d'œil à sa sœur, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il va lire sur son visage. Elle a du mal à contenir la haine qu'elle a pour ses propos, si cruels, et son visage vire rapidement au pourpre.

« Hey, regardez ce qu'il a perdu ! Un rapeltout ! C'est vraiment bien le seul à utiliser un truc aussi ringard, déclame le Serpentard, en prenant la petite boule dans sa main.

-Rend ça tout de suite, s'exclame Ron, c'est pas à toi !

-T'inquiète pas, Weasley, je le vais le mettre à un endroit où il ne manquera pas de le trouver. Sur un toit, par exemple. »

A ces mots, le sang de l'orphelin ne fait qu'un tour, et il s'apprête à enfourcher son balai pendant que le blond se dirige lui aussi vers le sien. Cette réaction ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa sœur, qui, toute colère oubliée, veut surtout empêcher son frère de s'attirer des ennuis inutiles.

Pendant que Drago traverse le groupe de Serpentard, elle lui fait un croche-pied discret, et le garçon s'étale par terre, en lâchant l'objet précieux.

Cela provoque l'hilarité du groupe en rouge et or, moment pendant lequel Iris récupère le rapeltout et le donne à son frère.

Là où les Gryffondor étaient trop loin pour voir la cause de la chute de Drago, les Serpentard étaient pour certains pas dupes et avaient parfaitement compris le manège de la rouquine. Le principal intéressé, notamment, lui adressait un regard mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry, soulagé par ce dénouement, adresse un clin d'œil complice à sa sœur, un remerciement silencieux pratiqué depuis des années.

Une simple action qui fait un bien fou à la fille, et lui réchauffe le cœur.

**Le journal de James Potter, 1971, début Décembre.**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à mes dépends que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas mauvais, et même que certains étaient plutôt cools (pas autant que des Gryffondor pour autant). **

**J'étais en détention avec Slughorn, pour l'histoire des potions qui changeaient de couleurs de ce lundi. Certes, on avait peut-être pas pensé que ça pouvait être un peu dangereux, mais c'était marrant, quand même ! **

**Bref, je débarque dans la salle, et je sors une feuille pour commencer à faire l'inventaire des ingrédients (sans magie, malheureusement). Au moins, c'est pas très salissant, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyant ! Par chance, je partageais la tâche avec une autre élève, qui était aussi en retenue : la cousine de Sirius, Narcissa ! **

**J'admets volontier que j'avais un apriori assez négatif sur elle, vu comment Sirius parle de sa famille en général. **

**Au final, elle était plutôt drôle, elle lâchait des piques sur Gryffondor, et se moquait de nos talents de farceurs. Je me laissais pas faire, loin de là ! Je rendais chaque vannes par deux au moins aussi drôle. **

**Toujours est-il que la retenue passait plutôt vite, mais que j'étais loin d'avoir fini ma partie, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais bon pour une deuxième soirée de comptage. Heureusement, Narcissa me propose de m'aider avec ma partie, moyennant un service qu'elle peut me réclamer plus tard. Désespéré comme j'étais, j'accepte !**

**J'aurais dû me douter que c'était une erreur, surtout qu'elle avait mentionné plus tôt qu'elle avait reçu une moins bonne note sur sa potion, à cause de notre blague.**

**A la fin des deux heures, je suis tout fier de pouvoir montrer une liste complète à Slughorn. Et soudain, pendant qu'il regarde la feuille, j'aperçois par-dessus son épaule deux étagères qui réapparaissent comme par magie. Deux. Etagères. Complètes. Et cette maudite sorcière qui me fait un clin d'œil par la porte. **

**Je me suis fait avoir. Par une Serpentard. Et en plus je lui ai promis une faveur. Et j'ai une autre retenu demain. **

**C'est quand même fort, de pouvoir faire disparaître des armoires complètes à treize ans. J'ai l'impression que Sirius nous a sous-vendu les qualités de sorcier de sa famille. Faut que je lui pose plus de question sur ses cousines. **

Iris rentre dans sa salle commune, près des cachots, en compagnie de Daphné et Tracey. Leur dernier cour s'était déroulé sans encombre, et elles avaient mangé ensemble par la suite.

A peine a-t-elle le temps de rentrer que des mains l'agrippent par les épaules et la poussent violemment contre un mur.

« Alors, c'est ça ta version de la solidarité Serpentard ? M'embarrasser devant les lions ? »

Le visage rouge, teint par la colère de Drago était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Furio Chiro ! » Un jet de lumière frappe le blond dans à l'arrière de la tête et un tourbillon de chauve-souris se met à lui attaquer le visage. Tracey va au chevet de l'orpheline, paniquée et choquée par le comportement du sang-pur. Pendant ce temps, Daphné range tranquillement sa baguette et s'adresse calmement mais avec conviction au garçon.

« Plus jamais tu fais ça, Drago, à elle ou à qui que ce soit.

-Toi, Greengrass ? Une sang-pure qui favorise une traîtresse comme elle ?

-Tu te comportais comme un idiot, tout à l'heure. Comme un gamin pourri gâté qui ne se rend même pas compte que personne ne le trouve drôle, ou intéressant.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, mon père a beaucoup d'influence au ministère, et pourrait créer des ennuis au tien, s'il le décidait. »

La bataille de regard noirs entre les deux fait rage, pendant qu'un petit attroupement se crée autour de l'altercation. Pendant ce temps, Iris recouvre ses esprits et prend la parole.

« C'est toi le traitre à Serpentard, Drago. »

-Ah, vas-y, starlette de pacotille, éclaire-nous donc sur comment, moi et pas toi, suis un défaut à notre maison.

« Tu t'en prends gratuitement à des élèves qui t'ont rien fait. Tu déclames tes propos racistes à haute voix. Tu donnes une mauvaise image de Serpentard, tu antagonises les trois-quarts de l'école, et qui en paie le prix ? Nous tous ! Tous ceux ici qui croit que c'est une bonne idée de se mettre à dos les trois autres maisons, sous prétexte qu'il ne croit pas la même chose qu'eux sont des idiots ! Cela veut dire que vous fermez trois quarts des portes qui s'offrait à vous, d'office ! Je vois mal quelque chose de moins Serpentard que ça ! »

Quelques hochements de têtes approbateurs accueillent cette remarque, mais Drago n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

« Ce Londubat l'a bien mérité, il fait honte à nous autres sang-purs avec sa maladresse.

-Au-delà du fait que c'est complétement stupide comme réflexion, tu pensais faire quoi en volant son rapeltout ? Tu as volé quelque chose devant une trentaine de témoin, et tu t'apprêtais à monter sur ton balai alors que l'on nous avait dit explicitement de pas le faire ! Tu devrais me remercier ! Si Bibine était revenu à ce moment-là, non seulement tu aurais fait perdre plein de points à notre maison, mais en plus tu serais exclu ! Tu te rends compte de l'image que tu donnes de Serpentard ?

-Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta personne, toi, qui vient de débarquer dans notre monde et qui croit déjà tout mieux savoir que nous, qui y avons vécu toute notre vie ! Tu as aucune légitimité ! Pas dans la maison des nobles et des sang-pur, alors que tu passes tes journées avec des sang-de-bourbes et des traitres à leur sang !

-Tu peux être fier de tes racines sans être un enfoiré raciste, s'emporte Iris. Mais non, tu préfères te comporter comme un idiot ! Et provoquer les gens sans rien savoir d'eux, foncer tête baissée dans un terrain inconnu, tu sais ce que comment j'appelle ça ? Un Gryffondor, un Gryffondor stupide qui plus est !

-Tu m'insultes, là, devant tout ce public, s'insurge son opposant, en sortant sa baguette. On va voir si la petite Miss Potter sait se battre à la baguette, ou est juste plein de belles paroles ! Furunculus ! »

Iris esquive de justesse le sort violet, qui fait impact grésillant dans le mur. Elle sort sa baguette, tout en se mettant à réfléchir furieusement. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose en duel, et avait pratiqué encore moins. Certains des maléfices qu'elle avait rencontré dans les grimoires de famille chez Androméda étaient extrêmement dangereux, et même s'il était enragé par les propos de Drago, elle ne pouvait les utiliser maintenant.

« Rictumsempra, elle s'écrie en pointant sa baguette vers Drago, qui esquive facilement le trait peu précis.

-Vraiment, c'est tout ce que t'as à proposer ? C'est pathétique. Locomotor Mortis ! »

La fille au yeux pâles saute par-dessus un premier jet mais prend de plein fouet un deuxième qui l'a fait s'effondrer par terre. Des ricanements se font entendre dans la foule, et les cris de protestations de la part de Tracey, retenue par Daphné. Cette dernière sait très bien que si Iris ne se débrouille pas toute seule, elle perdra définitivement la face et ne sera plus prise au sérieux au sein des Serpentard.

« L'Elu, la Fille Qui A Survécu, qui perd aussi facilement ? Un juste retour des choses, si vous voulez mon avis, s'exclame le blond. C'était évident qu'une traitre à son sang comme toi ne pouvait rien contre un sang-pur, un Malefoy, qui plus est ! Tiens, pour avoir essayé de me provoquer : Furnunc…

-_Si tu termines ton sort, je te mords ! »_

Bouros, qui a traversé la scène discrètement, derrière Iris, se trouve désormais sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle n'a toujours pas repris le contrôle de ses jambes. Il avait la tête levée vers le blond.

Un silence tendu se propage dans la salle, personne ne sait comment réagir. Drago, la baguette toujours pointée devant son adversaire, reste figé, de stupeur et de panique.

Un éclat de rire prend soudain la jeune fille. Un fou rire incontrôlable qui prend tout le monde par surprise.

« Tu vois ton problème Drago ? Tu avais gagné, tu m'avais battu, je l'admets volontiers. Mais il fallut que ton arrogance te rattrape, que tu te vantes. _Ne le mords pas, s'il te plait, mais fait lui peur !_

_-Avec plaisir ! »_ Sur ses mots, il montre ses crocs et commencent à avancer lentement vers le blond, qui recule précipitamment, en poussant des petits cris de peur.

« Oui, je suis une fourchelangue, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, déclare Iris, en se retournant vers le reste des élèves qui la regardait maintenant avec une mixture d'appréhension et de fascination. Mais je suppose qu'on fait difficilement plus Serpentard que ça, non ? »

L'éclat de rire de Pansy est vite recouvert par les exclamations des autres, que ce soit de panique ou d'approbations.


End file.
